Unbreakable Love
by KrIsSs92
Summary: After the events of the Tower of Heaven and Fantasia festival, Natsu and Erza got tohether. Now 7 years later, right after the Grand Magic Games an accident including the Eclipse Portal, the two will start a new journey in order to find Igneel. New allies and enemies will come out as the couple will be on the verge of dying. Care to find out? Stay tunned it.
1. Chapter 1 - The special day

**Hey there! So I decided to write a story on my own. A Fairy Tail Natsu x Erza fan fic. In few words: the story is about Natsu and Erza who together will encounter many things in order to move on, which will make their relationship stronger. I` will add many characters, it is possible from different anime as well and I will try to make it original. This chapter is basically about how Natsu and Erza ended together and the preparations for a new journay. Btw, there`s a chance of me mistaking here and there. Don`t blame me, I`m a Bulgarian and English isn`t my native language. No matter how much I have studied it, everyone makes mistakes, so yeah … And no hate because of the couple. Naza is my OTP and that won`t change anytime soon. With that said I`m leaving with my work. Hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 1 ~ The special day**_

It was a rainy day, a week after the accident that involved Future Rouge was over and the guild from Magnolia won the Grand Magic Games, earning the title "Fiore`s Strongest Guild". Every member of Fairy Tail were inside the guild`s hall celebrating the victory, all except one, Natsu Dragneel. The hero who saved the country by defeating his enemy and sending the dragons back to their own time. He sat at home thinking of the events that passed at the royal capital, mostly about his encounter with the dragon, Atlas Flame.

Just before the dragons were sent back to the past, Atlas told Natsu a place where his foster father, Igneel could be.

_**FLASBACK**_

"Looks like the war is over." Natsu stated

"It seems so. By the way, son of Igneel." Atlas turned to his new friend

"What is it"A calm Natsu replayed

"You said you want to find the Fire Dragon if I remember correct. In that case, I tell you a place where my friend used to go back 400 years ago."Salamander eyes grew larger at what he had heard

"Really!?" The now excited pink-haired dragon slayer asked

"Yes, but as you may heard humans and dragons are not supposed to get in each other affairs, so think carefully about what you are going to do." Atlas saw the man nod with his head and continued. "Long ago there was place where dragons gathered to discuss and rest, and that place was in the most north point on Isenberg."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked and the Eternal Flame Dragon nodded with head.

"However this means that there might be other dragons staying there and going to that place could be dangerous and could cost breaking of the pact. Think about it son of Igneel. Sayonara"

With that said Atlas vanished and returned to past leaving lost in though Natsu.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Just as Natsu was laying on his bed and thinking a voice brought him back to reality. Right at the door`s entrance stood Erza. He blinked a few times before he spoke.

"Hey, Erza" Natsu greated

"So there you were. I was wondering where you went all of a sudden." Erza said casually

"Um, sorry. I just didn`t feel like celebrating and decided to go home and rest" The Dragon Slayer apologized

"Still thinking about what that dragon told you?" Titania asked as she went to bed and lay next to him. "Don`t worry, I`m sure when the time comes Igneel will come out himself" She comforted him trying to distract Natsu from his depressed state.

"I guess your right" Natsu smiled

"Come on, let`s go back to the guild. There is a party today after all" Erza said

The two stood up and took their hands as they left the room and the house.

At the guild everyone was enjoying themselves when the door opened revealing the figures of Natsu and Erza.

"Look who decided to join us, not that we needed him" Gray mocked

"Shut up, stripper" Natsu replayed by punching his rival and comrade. sending him to the back of the hall.

"Did you had to do it right from the door?" Asked an annoyed Erza letting go of Natsu`s hand

"He started it." Natsu defended

"Well, just don`t get to cared away."Erza said and went to the bar"Mira, can I have from my cakes, please!?"

"In a moment. Naster called me just before you got here"Mira replayed running upstairs.

"Hey, Natsu where did went off without telling me?" Happy asked with a lonely feeling to his tone

"Sorry buddy, needed a little time on my own. That`s all_"_ The pink-haired mage comforted his partner by patting him on the head

"Want some fish" Happy asked as his lips formed a smile

"Maybe later. By the way, have you seen Wendy or Gajeel?"

"Wendy went with Charla to Fairy Hills to get something and I heard Gajeel talking about training with Lily." The blue exceed said "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to them about something." Natsu said

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Natsu by the arm and started dragging him. After few minutes the pink-haired dragon slayer found himself on a bed in the Fairy Tail`s infirmary and not alone. Right before him stood Erza, the guild strongest woman mage. She leaned forward and gave him a long and passionate kiss which continued for a while. The two had to separate to get some air as they started kissing again for the next 5 minutes. Eventually the couple broke and smiled at each other when Erza spoke.

"Do you know what day is today?" She asked with a seductive voice, adding one of her famous death glares

"Today!?"Natsu froze for a moment then looked at the calendar hanging on the wall next to his right _'_Crap, I forgot' but he said other "Well, today is the day when we celebrate our victory at the Grand Magic Games. But what makes it special is that on this day 7 years ago we started going out." He answered with a sweatdrop on his face, remembering about it and cursing himself for forgetting.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Two days had passed from the accident involving Laxus and his try to became Fairy Tail`s master by force. It was also two days since Mystogan was revealed. For these two days Erza did nothing but sit and though about Mystogan looked exactly like Jellal. She didn`t talk to no one, nor she went anywhere. She just stayed at home at Fairy Hills and nothing more. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Erza asked as she went to door

"It`s me, Natsu" Salamander voice ran though till it hit Titania`s ears.

Erza opened the door and greeted her friend. As soon as he was inside a silence came in the apartment, which continued for few minutes until the boy finaly broke it.

"You know, I was worried about you, Erza. Are you feeling okay? "

"Y-yeah, I`m fine." She replayed with smile trying to cover the sadness in her tone. And she though it worked, but it actually failed

"Erza, we both know that`s not true. You are still thinking about him, right? About Jellal." Natsu started to speak with a serious tone, which cough Titania off guard. That was the first time when he talked with her so serious.

"Natsu, pleas…" She tried to say something, but was cut off.

"Erza, I know it`s difficult for you, but I will be here to help. I want to help you get over with that. I want to see you smile and happy as much as possible, because I love you." Natsu shouted the very last words

Erza stood silently for a moment trying to accept what she had heard. Natsu on the other hand stood on his knees with head down waiting for her answer. It didn`t matter how long, but he would wait. Finally his friend kneeled in front of him and said with a smile

"I love you two, Natsu" At that moment she remember how he fought for her sake at the Tower of Heaven and didn`t gave up no matter how helpless the situation looked. She remembered his warm hands and body against her own and his words that left a bitter taste in her mind.

She then smiled once again and kissed Natsu on the lips, spending the rest of the day together.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

The two laid in the infirmary until they decided to go downstairs where the rest where. As soon as they were there Natsu was greated with a punch by shirtless Gray and so another brawl started involving Elfman, Gajeel who had returned from who knows where, Freed and Nab. Erza went to the bar and started talking with the girls.

"Hey, Erza here`s the cake you ordered earlier."Mira stated giving Titania a plate with a piece of strawberry cake.

"Thanks." The redhead thanked

"By the way, how are things going between you and Natsu_?"_ Mira asked

"Pretty good. He understands me perfectly. In fact today marks 7 years from when we started going out" Erza answered

"Ho ho, does that mean you have done that already?" Cana interrupted with smirk on her face while drinking her who knows which by number beer.

"What, no. We haven`t yet." Erza shouted with a slight blush on her face

"Then why are you blushing, lady Erza_?"_ Cana continued to tease her friend which ended with having her head smacked into the bar`s table.

"Easy, Erza. You don`t have to be so upset by her words. She was just jocking." Makarov spoke from the other side of the bar.

"I`m sorry, Master. It just got the better of me." She said with her head down.

"Anyways, Natsu came to my office earlier today and told me that you two are planning on going to Isenberg together. Is there something like that?" Curious Makarov stood from his chair and walked towards her.

"Yes, there is. However after we put some serious thoughts and decided to ask Wendy and Gajeel to come with us, so we are going to gather tonight and talk about it. Of course with you as well."

"Good. We`ll do it after the party ends." Makarov said casually "But for now enjoy yourself, everyone here deserves it."

The party continued all day, in result almost all of the guild`s members were drunk and a sleep either on the floor or on the tables.

The night came and as planned Erza, Natsu, Makarov, Mira, Gajeel, Lily, Happy and Charla were in the master office to hear what was the pink-haired Dragon Slayer and Titania wanted to talk about.

"So I am going to start now." Natsu said waiting for the rest to nod. "It all started during the war with the dragons and future Rouge back at the captal."

"What about it?" Gajeel asked with a disinterested voice.

"Yeah, everything is over, so why we need to talk about that?" Charla stated with a disinterested voice as well.

"Don`t interrupt him. Let`s hear what he has to say." Makarov replayed for Natsu nodding him to continue.

"As I was saying it what I want to discuss with you came from back there_." _Natsu stopped for a second before continuing. "There I had the chance to talk to one of the dragons, Atlas Flame and before returning to his time he told a place where Igneel could be."

"What about Igneel, Natsu-san?" Wendy finally asked

"It`s not just about Igneel." Erza interrupted "Natsu`s point is that your dragons can be there as well, so we though of going all together to see if that`s true or not."

Gajeel and Wendy`s eyes grew larger, as Mira, Lily, Charla and the master remained calm.

"Do you really think so, Salamander?" Gajeel spoke breaking the 2 minute silence

"Yeah, I do. Atlas said that there could be other dragons as the one I`m looking for, so the thought of Grandeeney and Metalicana could be at that place came to me too." Natsu replayed

"So that`s why you are asking if we want to come, right?" Wendy questioned

"Yes, we were sure you`d be interested. Well, Natsu that is." Erza said

"And where is this place?" Lily finally made his appearance in the discussion

"In the north of the country Isenberg." Natsu stated

"Well, that`s not so far away, isn`t it!?" Mira said with emotionless face

"It certainly isn`t, but it`s not close either."Makarov said.

"We are going with or without you. You don`t have to come if you don`t want to. I just felt like asking as a fellow Dragon Slayer, that`s all." Natsu declared their intentions

"Calm down, Natsu." Erza put a hand on him shoulder earning her a smile from the Fire Dragon Slayer. "So basically, that`s what wanted to speak with you and as he said we are going no matter what."

"Have you though about the pact between humans and dragons?" Gajeel said crossing arm.

"What pact?" Curious Mira asked like a child

"Long ago the two races, humans and dragons former a pack that stops them from getting into the affairs of the other one." Wendy answered. "At least that was what Grandeeney told me." She said waiting for her senior Dragon Slayers to nod, which they did

"So, in other words. Dragons may not like if we get too close to them and do something for which we might regret. Do I follow right?" Lily questioned

"Yeah, there is a possibility like that." Gajeel answered his exceed`s question

"I`m aware of that, but still I will go. It`s been more than 14 years since I heard such a trustful source of information regarding Igneel and I won`t let it slip. Don`t you feel and the same!?" He asked turning towards Wendy and Gajeel

"Well, sure. But why is Erza coming? She`s not a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel replayed

"Did you say anything?" Erza glared at Redfox, giving him chills down the spine

"N-no, n-nothing at all." Gajeel answered through breaths

"That`s better." Erza said

"Okay, okay. When do you plan on leaving?" Makarov asked

"Next week." Erza stated "We have to get ready for the trip ourselves. Meanwhile Gajeel and Wendy can think about their decision."

"What about the rest of your team, Erza?" Mira turned her attention towards the redhead "I mean Gray, Lucy and Happy."

"Happy can come if he wants, he`s my exceed after all. That`s means Charla and Lily too, but I`m sure Gray and Lucy won`t be interested, so I think it will be better without them." Natsu stated

"More like you don`t want them to come, right? gehe!" Gajeel left a slight laugh

"Yeah, especially Gray. If he starts striping in front of the dragons who knows what will happen. He could give the dragon a shock." Natsu gave his comrade a smirk as they broke out in a laugh.

"Since when you two talk so friendly?" Charla asked seeing two laughing.

"Leave them. It`s good to see them doing something else than fighting."_ Mira_ said giving one of her _'angel-like'_ smiles.

And so the discussion ended as everyone to their home. Erza went home with Natsu due to the fact that Erza now lived together in Natsu`s and Happy`s home. The said exceed was sleeping in his bed. The couple went through the bathroom and to bed.

"Today was a good day, huh!?" Natsu asked taking off his scarf and placing it on the cupboard next to him

"Yeah. The party was fantastic and now we mark whole 7 years of being together. Time sure flies."

"Yeah... I`m happy we got together and all and that I could share all that moments with you as I hope we will share more and more of those kind in the future." Natsu said looking at his love

Erza felt stunned at his words. There was it again, a time where Natsu became wise and so mature, she loved those times as she loved the ones which showed her a childish like Natsu, that always made her days better. She loved everything about him and knew he did love everything about her. That`s why they were together and wanted to remain like this forever. Both Erza and Natsu meant the world to each other.

"Good night!" A smiling Erza said

"G`Night!" Natsu replayed with a usual for him a grin on the face

They leaned and gave the other one a quick kiss, after that fell asleep.

**Well, that`s from me for now. 2 609 words. Promise next chapter will be longer. Anyways thanks for spending your time to read my work. I`ll be very glad at feedbacks, those which will help me to improve too. See ya and till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2 - The start of a new adventure

**And so chapter 2 is done. This is so much fum, I should have about writing stories earlier. As promised I made it longer than the first one. I also added the first fight in the story, which extended the chapter a lot. It may also be the best part of the chapter. Don`t blame me, I`m a man after all and talking about fights and battles is my speciality. xD Also I include some sex scenes here and there, something inspired by ****xchrispx.**** Plus, I tried to make the mistakes to minimum, although there could be some here and there. Enjoy! : ) **

**Again I want to ask for no hate all because of the couple. It`s the one I like most. You have a opinion!? Great! Keep it to yourself and enjoy this fic with it`s all. **

_**Chapter 2 – The start of a new adventure**_

The rest of the week went normally for the couple, as they spent most of their time preparing for the trip to Isenberg. Levi gave them books about Isenberg and what they could encounter there as well a map of the continent. The master gave them permission to go with the promise to return safe and sound back in Magnolia as soon as possible. As about their invitation to Gajeel and Wendy, Redfox declined leaving on a job with Lily, but Wendy gladly accepted their offer, although Charla was against it at first. And on top of that, the other members of their team found about what they were planning to do and declared that they will tag along. So in the end it was Team Natsu going on a new adventure.

And so it came the last day of preparations as tomorrow they planned on leaving, Natsu was somewhere with Happy training, at the same time Erza was home taking a shower. She honestly wanted to go alone with Natsu and was little upset when he said he was going to invite Wendy and Gajeel, but accepted it eventually. However the though of Gray and Lucy coming along wasn`t of her liking and no matter how hard the couple tried get on top of the argument, their teammates still insisted to go with them.

Just as Erza went out of the bathroom Natsu entered the room seeing her wearing nothing but a towel, which made him slightly blush and turn his head away.

"Sorry, didn`t know you were taking a shower." He apologized still blushing and looking away.

"Why are you apologizing?" Erza said as a dirty though came to her mind as she walked to her lover "Maybe because you want to see me naked!?" She pushed him on the bed and felt on him on purpose

"What? That`s not it." Natsu defended then whispered the next few words, but enough for Erza to hear him "Damn, I admit I do."

"What a pervert boy!" Erza smiled seductively "However, I love that perverted side of you." She whispered in his ear and gently licked it, going through the neck to his chest and up to his lips, catching them into a passionate kiss that lasted for a minute or two. The two broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

Suddenly Natsu instincts took the better of him, he grabbed Erza`s left breast and started spinning it softly, then his right hand joined the fun grabbing her right one as well. Those actions earned him couple of moans from the redhead as she threw her towel on the floor, giving him full access to her bust. After that she leaned down and kissed him again.

As the two were having _'fun' _a voice ran through the house catching their attention.

"My my, it`s been a while since I came here." A woman voice flew through till it reached their room upstairs

"And it`s surprisingly clean." Another woman stated with a mocking tone

"To keep their home clean, that`s a man." A man said with a high voice enough for Natsu and Erza to hear, letting a sign of disappointment

The couple fixed their appearance and went downstairs to greet the guests

"What are you three doing here?" Erza asked their quests

"Master said that someone needs to watch over your home while your away, so he gave that tasks to me and Elf-niichan." Lisanna, the youngest of the Strauss siblings answered.

"I see. Well, I don`t mind you, but Elfman is a other thing." Erza said giving him a death glare, which didn`t go unnoticed by him. The though of having another man other than Natsu in the house didn`t suit her well.

"Now, now. Don't get angry at my brother. I`m sure he`ll keep this place nice and clean." Mira defended her brother "I would stay here, but someone needs to watch over our house."

"I think it`s okay as long as he doesn`t break anything." Natsu said breaking the two female rivals from giving each other death glares

"Doesn`t that go more for you, Natsu." Lisanna said with pouted mood

"Ha ha, you got me there." Natsu broke in a laugh, lightening up the mood in the house, which caused the rest to smile.

"Okay, now that`s done. I`m going upstairs to take a last look on our luggage. Natsu will go to the guild and tell the rest of our team to wait us tomorrow in front of Lucy`s apartment?" Saying that Erza left the hall and went to their room

"Sure." Natsu answered

"Me and Elf-niichan will stay and sleep here from today." Lisanna explained

"Well, I`ll head to the guild then with Natsu. Master is on a meeting today and who knows what will happen with me being absent." Mira said as she and the Dragon Slayer went out the house and headed towards Fairy Tail

The next morning team Natsu gathered in front of the house where Lucy was leaving, then they went to the guild to mark for leaving. Makarov wished them a safe trip and warned them to watch out and help themselves during the journey.

And so the new adventure started, the team walked for an hour where they reached the city, Onibas.

"We`ll stop here to take a little break of 10 minutes and start moving again." Erza turned to the rest nodding them to put their luggage down

"At this rate we`ll won`t get to Isenberg anytime soon." Natsu stated crossing arms

"Cool it down, walking torch!" Gray shouted

"What was that, freezer!" Natsu roared

"You heard me, candle!" Gray continued

"Then hear this, pants man!" Natsu didn`t left behind by swinging his punch towards the ice mage

"I said rest, not fight" Erza interrupted by standing between the two, grabbing their heads and smacking them together

"Aye, I`m sorry." Natsu said recovering from the blow

"Gray, remember this trip is because Natsu wants to check for his dragon. He must be eager to find out." Lucy explained to her partner

"Fine, I just wanted to come, because Erza said she`s going. If was only Natsu, I would have passed." Gray stated crossing his arms

"There`s no need to be so rude, Gray-san. I understand why Natsu-san is so impatient. I am as well." Wendy said supporting her fellow Dragon Slayer

"Anyways, rest for now. We are going to need." Charla spoke from behind Wendy

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted

"By the way, what do you think will happen if there are dragons at the place, Natsu?" Lucy turned her head and asked her pink-haired friend

"Well, things could go fine or could go for the worse, if the dragons decide that we are coming with bad ideas." Natsu answered "That`s why Atlas Flame warned me to think about it carefully. "

"Which do you think is more likely to happen?" Charla send the next question towards the Fire Dragon Slayer

"Well, if we judge by how Igneel and Grandeeney were nice to me and Wendy things should go fine. On the other side if there are dragons like the ones we fought at the royal capital, it may not be so good." Natsu stated a serious look

"That is why we thought about it a lot and prepared for any difficulties." Erza explained from right to Natsu "That is also why we needed make sure you are as well." She turned her attention to the rest, especially towards Gray and Lucy

Then a silence moved it as everyone sat, lost in thought until they stood up and started the way to their next checkpoint and that was reaching the city where was the guild Blue Pegasus.

After a long tiring day, the team finally arrived at Clover and headed straight to the guild that was in this city. They knocked on the door and waited there for few minutes, but nothing happened.

"Looks no one is here." Lucy said a tired voice.

"No, Master Bob must be inside." Erza said as she heard him and the door slightly opened.

"Oh, so it was you who woke me up, Erza-chan!" Blue Pegasus master said with sleepy eyes "Come in!"

Team Natsu entered and followed Master Bob to the hall of the guild. As soon as they were there, he turned to look them from foot to head.

"What is it? Did something happened?" Master Bod asked sitting on a chair

"No, we just want to spend the night here. You see we are on a trip to the country Isenberg for some reasons and decided that this place could be good for some rest."

"Of course, there are couches on the second floor, perfect for the man and the beds are in bag of the guild, just for the girls." He directed them to the places to sleep

"Thanks, I`ll take a room for me and Natsu, if that`s not a problem." Erza politely asked the master of the light guild

"You and Natsu-kun? Why? Just as I though I`ll be able to look after those handsome man." The master mocked, which caused both Gray and Natsu to shiver, which in turn made the girls giggle.

"If someone`s going to watch Natsu, that would be me." Titania said smiling "Right, Natsu!?"

"You got that right." Natsu said as he and Erza went to _'their'_ room

"My my, did something happened between those two?" Master Bob asked the rest of the team

"They are a couple from 7 years, basically one due the accident at Tenro Island and Acnologia." Lucy stated

"I see. Well, Natsu-kun has found a great woman for himself and Erza-chan is lucky to have a man like him too." Blue Pegasus master said smiling.

And so the discussion ended and everyone went to bed, Gray and Happy were made to sleep on the couches while Lucy, Wendy and Charla were gived a room all for themselves

The next day the Fairy Tail`s strongest team had breakfast in their household guild, shared a little of their intentions going to Isenberg and at noon they got back on the road. It was a sunny and hot day, very hot. Gray couldn`t hold on, so he took his shirt almost right from the start and Lucy was walking behind due to the temperatures not earning attention from anyone except Happy, who mocked her that it wasn't the heat, but weight of the blonde that was her problem, which irritated Lucy.

At sunset the group of 7 were just before the border between Fiore and Seven, seeing that night almost has fall they decided to make a camp in the forest and continue tomorrow. Natsu started a fire and everyone got around it. They sat silent for few minutes before Erza spoke up.

"We passed a great distance today." She said smiling, taking a bit of here sandwich.

"You can say that again." Natsu said with his trademark

"Everything today was okay, excluding the heat and Happy." Lucy blurted and pouted when the said exceed looked at her

"What did I do?" Happy asked

"You forgot already. You are really unbearable sometimes." Charla answered for Lucy letting a sigh of disappointment

"Anyways, we better rest for tomorrow. I`m really tired from all that walking." Gray said throwing his shirt away, which he was forced to wear because they passed by a group of girls, which almost fell when they so him only wearing pants. So Erza suggested to the ice mage to put it on.

"The shirt." Lucy said casually

"Crap." Gray replayed by jumping on feet and running after the shirt, which the wind was carring in the air

"Serves you right, pervert." Natsu exploded in laugh, but suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air

"What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked flying towards him

All of sudden the campfire extinguished as a very strong wind started blowing in their direction. Natsu grabbed his partner and flipped to the right before taking a sniff again

"Everyone scatter" He shouted

The rest did as told just in time before even a stronger wind hit the ground from above. They all turned heads up and saw the attacker.

"Long time no see, flies." A figure spoke floating in the air

"What do you want?" Erza asked calmly

"I want to pay you back for all the times you beat me up." The man replayed. "Guys!"

By him saying that a large group came out of the forest, surrounding team Natsu from every side.

"Where did those come from?" Lucy shouted in astonishment

"Hey isn`t that, Kageyama?" Happy questioned

"It is him." Gray said surprised

"What are you planning, Kage?" Erza shouted

"It`s just like Erigor-san said, it`s time for payback." He replayed smirking

"Erigor!" Lucy gasped

"Yes, the one and only Erigor. Don`t tell you forgot about me already." He said laughing

"As you can see we have the numbers to take you out." Rayule laughed

"Is it me, or all of them are from the former dark guild, Eisenwald?" Natsu stated what seemed to be easy to notice.

"Yes we are and we formed the guild again with one and only purpose. To kill everyone in Fairy Tail." Erigor said with a smirk on his face. "Now guys get them."

The dark wizards rushed all in once towards team Natsu, not giving time to prepare. After the clash the light guild members somehow dodged the attack.

"We need to counterattack." Erza shouted. "You take those on the ground and I`ll fight Erigor in the air." She said requipping into her Black Wing Armor.

"Aye, sir!" The rest replayed in one voice as they took scatter in different directions.

Happy took Charla and flew in the forest, leaving Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy to fight.

"You won`t get away." Kage shouted turning his attention towards the two exceeds. "Knuckle Shadow" He summoned one of his attacks

"I won`t let you. Fire Dragon`s Wing Attack." Natsu swung his arms and fire came out in the form of two whips and destroyed his enemy`s spell.

"You`ll pay for this." Kage screamed

He rushed towards Salamander and aimed and punch right at Natsu`s face, but the pink-haired mage ducked under it and punched his enemy in the stomach, sending him few meters back. However he wasn`t done, Salamander bosted forward to the flying Kageyama.

As soon as Kage landed on the ground, he casted another spell, attacking Natsu at high speed.

"Fire Dragon`s Briliant Flame" Natsu threw a large ball of fire at the shadows creating an explosion.

Kage tried to use the smoke to his advantage and ran behind the Dragon Slayer.

"Now I got you, Shadow Orochi" He screamed

His enemy didn`t have time to block, so he had to dodge the flying towards him shadows in the forms of snakes, managing to escape with having his waistcoat ripped.

'Damn.' Natsu cursed throwing it away. He stood there for a moment as a idea came to his mind. "Not bad, Degoyama." He said so on purpose, trying to piss the man.

"It`s Kageyama, damn you!" The man screamed running towards him.

It looked like Natsu`s plan was working. The enemy was attacking without thinking and he waited just for that. Natsu rolled over, dogging a kick from the right and then his moment came.

"Fire Dragon`s Roar" He roared sending large amount of flames towards Kage, who didn`t have the time to neither block or dodge. The attack sent Kage in the air, leaving him wide open. "I`m not done." Natsu leaned forward when suddenly flames covered him all over. "Fire Dragon`s Sword Horn" He shot himself against the dark wizard, hitting him in the stomach, which made Kage cough some blood.

When they landed, Kageyama`s consciousness fell, leaving Natsu victorious.

"Have to go help the others." Natsu said starting a quick sprint

Meanwhile, in a other part of the forest Wendy and Lucy were ambushed by Rayule and some other Eisenwald`s members.

"Eat this!" Rayule launched blank bands at very high speed, which were aimed for Lucy.

"Sky Dragon`s Crushing Fang" Wendy shouted as her attack swiped the bands.

"Thanks, Wendy!" Lucy thanked with a sweatdrop on her face. "Gate of the Golden Bull Key. Open!" She said, summoning a Celestial Spirit.

Taurus appeared before and immediately cut through some more bands sent from Rayule, after which he slammed his axe in the ground, tearing it, hitting few others dark wizards.

"You won`t get away for this!" Rayule shouted summoning more bands and sending him towards the girls. "Let`s see you handle this many." He said laughing

"Lucy-san, now" Wendy said following the directory of the bands.

"Okay!" She nodded with head "Gate of the Scorpion Key! Open!" Scorpio appeared before her. "Scorpio, shot those bands."

"Sand buster" The Celestial Spirit got on his two arms and fired sand from his string, forming a tornado of sand.

"Sky Dragon`s Roar" Wendy roared sending an air-like tornado as well, which fused with Scorpio`s sand one. Combined the two elements ran through the bands landing a hit on Rayule and his comrades, sending them somewhere in the forest.

"We did it!" Lucy and Wendy shouted and gave each other a high five and smiled.

Elsewhere Gray was really outnumbered, by Eisenwald`s wizards, lead by Byard. Suddenly a large shadow appeared above him. It was a floating in the air, rock and started falling down.

"What was that?" Gray questioned dodging the stone.

"That`s my ability." Byard said sending some a bit smaller rocks towards the ice mage.

"Ice-Make: Shield" A shield of ice appeared in front of him blocking the attack.

"Not bad for a fairy." Byard said smirking while aiming a punch at his opponent.

Fullbuster caught the punch and pulled his enemy towards him, giving him a knee in the stomach, after which he punched on his own, hitting Byard in the face that sent him on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Gray mocked his enemy as he dodged few other magic attacks from the rest of the dark wizards.

"Don`t get too confident, brat." Byard shouted, creating a bright, elongated sphere around his hands and charged at the ice mage.

Gray started dodging his opponent`s attacks with ease at first, but soon he needed to take it seriously as the attacker started swinging faster and faster.

'This guy sure swings fast.' Gray though to himself 'I need to slow him down, so I can land a hit on my own.' He continued to dodge, following his enemy for openings.

"What`s the matter? You can`t seem to catch up with my punches." Byard said with a proud look on his face.

Suddenly another dark wizard jumped behind Gray, loading his attack. Gray couldn`t help, but curse his position in this situation.

'I have no other choice right now.' He made his decision as he kneeled down between the two dark wizards and shouted "Ice-Make: Geyser" Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray created a tower of ice spikes that impaled the enemies, freezing them in.

When the ice broke Byard and his comrade started falling towards the ground. Gray noticed his advantage and casted another spell.

"Ice-Make: Lance" He shot a long, curved ice that hit their targets and knocked them down unconsciousness.

In that time in the sky, Erza and Erigor clashed at each other, making vibrations through the air. As their parted to get some rest, the Ace of Eisenwald spoke up.

"As expected from Titania. Your good." Erigor compliment his opponent.

"Unfortunately for you, I`m willing to take compliments from only one man." Erza replayed dashing against the 'Grim Reaper'.

Erigor dodged by disappearing from his place and appearing at another, then launched an attack of his own.

"Wind Blade" He generated several, wide blades of wind, sending him towards Erza.

However, she didn`t flinch. By swinging her sword, Titania cut through the wind blades, after that she dashed once again at her enemy, swinging her sword towards him. And like just like a moment ago, Erigor made the show of disappearing from one and appearing to another place, showing her it`s useless to attack like that.

'I guess I need to form a strategy to beat this guy.' Erza whispered to herself.

"It`s my turn now." Erigor`s voice brought her back to reality "Storm Shred" He fired barrages of wind blades at his opponents with high speed.

Erza managed to dodge just before the wind blades hit her, but was greeted with another attack from the 'Grim Reaper'.

"Magic Wind Palm" By summoning this spell, Erigor covered his hands in spiraling currents of wind, clapped them together and then moved them towards the target.

'Damn it' Erza cursed in her mind, as she was hit directly by Erigor`s spell. 'I`m not getting anywhere near finishing this fight.' She continued to think of a way to counter.

"Don`t tell me your having a hard time here. I`m just getting started." Erza broke out laughing

However, the redhead remained calm. She knew if she acted without thinking, the risks of being defeated was great. She still had splenty magic in her, but that didn`t change the fact that she couldn`t land a single hit from the start of the battle. Suddenly the enemy`s voice rang through her ears.

"Black Tornado" Erigor shouted sending a black tornado towards Erza

Erza requipped in her Heaven`s Wheel Armor and dodged the incoming attack, after which, she summoned a couple of swords and fired them at the 'Grim Reaper'.

"Not too bad." Erigor complimented after he needed to dodge her swords due their speed. "But is that all yo…"

He was interrupted as Erza came towards him, punching him in the face. Being sent back the Ace of Eisenwald, cursed and dashed on his own sending a kick in Titania`s stomach. She dodged and summoned more swords around her.

"Circle Sword" Erza screamed sending the like circle swords at her opponent.

"Storm Wall" Erigor shouted making a wall of wing, blocking her attack, which caused smoke.

Erza knew that was her chance. She moved quietly behind him, summoning even more swords than the last time.

"Blumenblatt" She said in a low tone, so Erigor could not hear her, charging at the 'Grim Reaper'.

The enemy noticed her attack a little late, so the impact was fact. Erza sliced through Erigor, then sent the rest of the swords straight at him. As a result, the dark wizard was heavily damaged, blood flowed from his body.

"Curse you, Titania" Erigor screamed in pain.

Unfortunately for him, she wasn`t done. Even though the enemy was in a really bad shape, she`ll continue as much as needed. He tried to hurt her friends, but of most important to her was that the 'Grim Reaper' tried to hurt Natsu, the one she loves and she wouldn`t forgive him for that. Then she dashed forward delivering few blows at the opponent, after which he finally lost consciousness and fell on the ground.

Erza managed to get herself on the ground without falling. Soon enough the others of team came and they finally could rest, glad that this fight was over.

"Hey, campfire! What happened to your waistcoat?" Gray asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Shut up, freezer!" Natsu shouted

"That`s enough you two, I`m tired, so I don`t want to listen to you." Lucy stated.

"Are everyone okay?" A worried Wendy asked her friends.

"More or less, it`s important we all managed to come alive from this." Lucy replayed

"Well, me and Happy didn`t do anything but hide, so we are better than you all." Charla stated with a calm voice

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted by jumping in the air

"Anyways, we should get back to where we left our luggage and get some sleep." Erza said wearing her normal armor. "Natsu, Gray go gather all of Eisenwald`s members together and tie them to some tree. We`ll inform the Council about them when we reach border."

"Okay." The two headed towards different directions and soon came back to camp and tied the dark wizards for a tree near it.

So the long day ended for the team, as they all fall asleep. They decided to put someone to watch at every one hour. Natsu was first, followed by Erza. At the switch the couple sat on a tree that fell on the ground and talked guietly for more than two hours. Gray came to replace them, but they told him to sleep a little longer. Finally it came Gray`s turn, who stood there silently wearing nothing but his pants. Next was Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Charla.

In the morning 'Fairy Tail`s Strongest Team' had breakfast, called the Council as planned and told them about the attack of the dark wizards near the border between Fiore and Seven. Then they rushed forward, so they could escape a meeting with the Rune Knights and continued their journey.

**So that`s it, I know there`s always room for improvement and will be glad at any comments that will help me do so. So Chapter 2 of Unbreakable Love is done. I will add more characters to it somewhere in the story, as well there`s the chance of me creating some by myself. Have few ideas on the mind, which I think you`ll like. xD Also as the name of the story suggest, I`m trying to use every possible situation to straighten up the bond between Natsu and Erza, as that`s the main couple of the story. There will be others couples in future, that`s for sure too, but I will keep that a secret for now. **

**Anyways, thanks for taking your time to read this. I hope you like it! : )**

**Till our next meeting! See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3 - The world outside Fiore

**Hey everyone I`m done with the third chapter of Unbreakable Love. That one was kinda hard to write, due to the fact that I`m thinking stuff about Seven myself, so at few times I ran out of ideas. Eventually managed to find little inspiration and pulled myself to complete it. As a final result, I`m proud of the way the chapter turned out. Most of the chapter is dialog, however I tried to make it up with few fight scenes and one a lil naughtier, involving Natsu and Erza of course. xD Hope you like it. : ) **

_**Chapter 3 –The world outside Fiore**_

It was afternoon when the team finally reached the crossing point of Fiore and Seven. Before them passed a large river and a bridge, which used as a connecting point between the two countries. The bridge was huge so that humans could use carriages and other kind of transport to cross it. There were gates on both sides of it, each representing the entrance to their country. As the group was about to start crossing it, Erza turned to rest and spoke up with a high, but calm voice.

"From the books Levi gave me, I read that in the past. The countries outside Fiore used to have a grudge with our kingdom for having so many wizards, which led to some conflicts." She stated waiting the others to nod, which they did and continued. "I suggest we avoid using magic too much from here on, especially on public places. Unless it`s necessary that is. " Erza stopped and led them to their side of the bridge

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you?" One of guards standing at the gate asked

"Yes, we are going on a vacation in Seven."

"Okay, go on!" The man said opening, giving a sign to a man from inside to open the gate.

After passing successfullyinto Seven, Team Natsustopped and gave the other side of the river look as Fiore was now behind them. Then slowly but surely started moving on the rood, which followed after the gate.

"But man, it sure feels strange to be in an other country." Natsu said walking with his hands behind his head.

"I have to agree with you. This is my first time crossing the border too." Gray said putting hands in his pockets. "It is really something new in our lives." He added smiling.

"My father said that he used to go in this country to make deals with high ranked I was a child that is." Lucy stated smiling at the memories that came through her mind.

"Now how should we move, Erza?" Natsu asked the readhed, who held a map in her hands.

"First, we should go to the nearest city, which is on about two hours from here. There we must look for a transport." She stated while looking at the map. "I know you don`t like the idea." She put a hand on Natsu`s right shoulder. "But, I think it`s better not to attract to much the people`s attention and by walking all the way we would no doubt get in their eyes. Besides it`s a long way to just walk." She added

"Okay okay." Natsu agreed at her decision

"The Master also told us to get back as soon as possible. Walking all the way would take us longer." Lucy explained.

"In any case we are making some progress, that`s for sure." Charla said as she settled in Wendy`s arms.

"I think so too." Happy agreed with his fellow exceed and jumped on Natsu`s shoulder

"By the way, Natsu! Where did you get that cut on you left shoulder?" Happy asked catching the attention of everyone.

"Oh, this. Most likely at the battle with Degoyama last night. Those shadows of his sure were annoying." Natsu said being lost in thought.

"You mean Kageyama, right?" Gray questioned.

"Whatever. He was not a big deal anyways. And for a moment I thought he was going to be stronger from our last fight." The pink-haired mage stated adding a slight laugh

"I have to agree with you here. The ones I fought weren`t a big deal either, except for that Byard. The guy sure can swings punches fast."

"It appears Erigor was the most prepared of them." Titania said as memories of the fight came back to her mind.

"Well, it`s over, isn`t it. Let`s enjoy the new day and hope it`ll be better than yesterday." Lucy interrupted with a smile

"Aye!" Happy shouted

Around 15:30 they were at the village that used as a checkpoint for them. The village, named Rushmore, was a small place, less than half smaller than Magnolia. The buildings were very old, as the most of it`s population were old people living the rest of their life peacefully and happy. At the center of the village,TeamNatsu saw a fountain, surrounded by 3 trees. All three of them were the same size and looked equally old and big.

The group stopped there to rest, while watching the surroundings as the people of the village didn`t seem to turn attention to them.

"Now that we`re here, why don`t we use a little longer break." Erza said giving the rest a smile. "I know about the promise to the master, but I think it`s okay to let it lose for a while." She added to her friends.

"Which means?" Lucy questioned with smile

"Yeah, you can whatever you want. Go on and explore if you want." Erza let out the words they wanted to hear.

"Aye!" The rest shouted.

"I give you 2 hours to do whatever you want. After those two hours we have to meet here again." The redhead said and nodded to the pink-haired member of the team. "Natsu and I will look around ourselves too." She finished as the couple walked into a random direction.

"Finally, I`ll be free from that idiot for few hours." Gray said letting out a sign.

"I`m sure that what he thinks right now too." Lucy stated the obvious and let out a sign of relief on her own.

"Okay, time to explore." Happy shouted as he, Charla and Wendy took off, leaving Gray and Lucy alone.

"What should we do now?" The ice mage asked his teammate.

"What will you say, to go to the park we passed by earlier. It had a nice coffee next to it." The blonde suggested

"Sounds good to me."Gray replayed as they took off.

Meanwhile Natsu and Erza walked through the village holding hands and enjoyed their time together alone. It was their first since they took off from Magnolia, so they both looked really glad that there was time longer break. The people around looked at them, whisperings things like "Look, what a lovely couple." or "They seem cute together." and others.

"It sure feels good to be with you alone during the day." Erza said pulling herself closer to her lover.

"You got that right."Natsu said while his lips formed a grin. "I love those times with you." He added.

"Why you, sweet talker."Erza whispered dirty in his ear. "I just can`t enough of you whenever your like this." She said, catching the Dragon Slayer off guard, making him blush.

"Don`t make like it`s my fault." He defended. "You like it, don`t you!?" The pnk-haired mage asked, although he knew the answer.

"I can`t do anything. You know I like to tease you." The redhead said as continued teasing her partner in life. "You like it too." She finished and pulled herself even closer, which caused Natsu`s right arm to find itself between her cleavage.

"Damn, I hate when you leave me no chance to defend."Natsu said pointing at her. "It`s not fair." He added to his defense, which caused Erza to giggle at his behavior.

"I`m sorry. "How about I reqquip into something you will like for sure?" She asked and saw Natsu suddenly becoming quiet as he seemed to think about it very carefully. "But that`s when we are alone and somewhere we won`t get bothered."

Natsu stood silent for a minute or two, thinking about in which dirty armor he wanted to see her. His looks showed it and he didn`t even intended to hid it. Erza couldn`t help but giggle at the sight.

"Damn, you got me fired up." He was finally able to say something. "I`m in."Natsu added with a smirk.

"Okay." Erza said smiling at the him. "Now, let`s go and look for some kind of transport."

"Fine." Natsu said casually. "I hope it won`t be train thou…" He tried to say something, but was cut off by a loud scream.

"Help me." A voice rang through the air, catching both Erza`s and Natsu`s attention.

"Someone is in danger." Titania explained. "And the voice appears to come from a woman." She added turning around.

"There." Natsu said by turning to his left and started running, with Erza behind him.

He continued to run as another scream was heard.

"Help me." The supposed woman screamed again.

"Quiet, you bitch. Now give me all the money you have." Another voice was heard. A man`s voice.

"That`s right. Give us your money and we`ll let you go." Another man spoke up.

"But that`s all I`ve got. Without them I would starve to death." The woman replayed between breaths.

"We are wasting our time. Just shot her and we`ll take the money afterwards." A third man said.

"But, please…" The woman pleaded

"I said the money, you bit…" One of the men shouted.

Another one pointed a gun at her and was about to shot, but was cut off by a kick aimed at his head, which send him crashing at the nearest wall.

"Who the hell did this?" Two standing men questioned.

"I did, you a problem!?" Natsu stood before them.

"Why you." They pointed their guns and shouted at the Dragon Slayer.

Salamabnder ducked under the first few bullets and then pushed himself of the ground, jumping behind the two. They tried to turn, but were too slow. Natsu ducked again and with his right leg trigged his opponents, then jumped again, giving one of them a headbutt in the stomach, causing him to spill some blood. When they landed, he pushed himself of the man in time, avoiding few more bullets that were headed towards him. Reaching the wall next to his right, Natsu pushed himself off against the standing in front of him man, who tried to punch the Dragon Slayer at the face. However Natsu grabbed his arm, pulled the man closer and punched on his own, knocking the opponent.

"Natsu is everything okay?" Erzasaid catching up to the pink-haired mage.

"Yeah. It was a piece of cake." He replayed putting a grin

"Are you alright?" Erza asked as she went and gave the woman a hand.

"Yes, thank you very much." The woman answered

By the looks the woman was around the 25-30 years. She woman had a black, long hair, brown eyes, wore a black skirt and blouse with long sleeves, which was ripped at few places. She had no shoes, neither anything to walk with.

"Why were those guys after you?" Natsu asked with hands behind his head

"Because of my money." The woman answered fixing up her appearance

"Bandits, huh?" Natsu asked

"Yes. Bandits are something usual for here after all." The woman said letting a sign of relief.

"What do you mean by 'usual?" Erza questioned.

"Well, every citizen of this country knows why. So please don`t ask such things." The woman defended in a mean way.

"You see we are from Fiore, so would like to share it with us." The redhead stated calmly

"Fiore!?" The woman let a sign of surprise. "That makes sense why you don`t know. Forgive me." She apologized. "My name is Aria."

"Nice to meet you."Erza greeted. "I`m Erza and his Natsu."

"Yo!" Natsu greeted cracking a grin.

"You got a great name." She turned herself to the Dragon Slayer.

"Really!?" He asked scratching the back of his head. "I know it means summer, but I don`t hear that usually." Natsu added.

"How about you come to my house and I`ll explain the situation there." Aria said bowling at her saviors.

"Gladly, but first we need to meet up with the rest of our group, who went to explore the village."

"What, you have to get them as soon as possible. There are really suspicious people here. Fiore haters too." The woman stated.

"Fine, first we`ll find them and then go to your home." Erza said as the three went to search for the rest of Team Natsu.

Few hours later, all of the team were in a house outskirts the village. The house was very old, if to be judged if some kind of accident happen it wouldn`t hold for long. Most of the windows were broken, as well as the rooftop had holes here and there. It only had one floor with total of 4 rooms including the kitchen. The household and her guests were gathered in theliving room.

"So you are a group from Fiore heading to Isenberg. Do I follow right?" Aria asked sitting on her chair.

"Yeah, we are going there to look for something." Lucy said casually.

"I see." Aria said looking at all of them. "But what are those things over there?" She asked pointing at Happy and Charla.

"We are exceeds from another world, called Edolas." Charla stated crossing her hands.

"Another wold!?" Aria questioned as if she was born few seconds ago.

"Looks like there`s no reason to hide it anymore." Erza said as she stopped for a second and continued. "We are mages, people who can use magic."

"Magic!? Now that you mentioned I remember hearing something that in Fiore great number of the people can use magic, but never believe it." Aria said trying to remember more.

"Magic exists." Gray said placing one of his hands on top of the other as a bright light appeared and when he removed the top hand, there was a small figure of ice. In fact that was the symbol of Fairy Tail

"Incredible." Aria exclaimed in surprise. "And what was that symbol?"

"That`s the symbol of our home, Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a smile.

"Fairy Tail!?" The household woman asked confused

"It`s a magician guild. A place where mages do different jobs in order to survive. It also stands for our home, our family." Erza said

"Interesting." Aria said putting a thinking pose. "Does that mean your going to Isenberg to complete a job?"

"Not exactly. The reason of this trip is more of a personal for Natsu and Wendy." Lucy explained

"So what are you looking for? Maybe I can be of help" The black-haired woman asked

"I`m sorry, but we can`t tell you. Thanks for the offer anyways." Erza said putting a hand before Natsu`s mouth to stop him from saying anything.

"I`m sorry for asking." Aria apologized to her new friends.

"Putting that aside, it`s about time you tell us about why bandits are something usual for this country?" Erza said getting back on where they left on when they were at the street.

"Okay." Aria said and kneeled down and reached her right arm under the bed. She took out a map and showed it to the team. "This is the country nowadays." She stated and turned the map backwards. "And this is how it looked in past."

At that one, the country seemed to cover most of Isenberg and the whole Bosco. And even little of Fiore.

"What is this?" Happy shouted.

"200 years ago, Seven used to be this big. It was a time when here the lives of it`s citizens were of a big value. People lived peacefully and had almost no worries. That was until a man from a rich family was selected to rule the country. That man stole everyone`s money and sent to prison everyone who opposed him. He continued to stole money from the people back then, that they were almost at verge of dying from hunger." She stopped to take a rest.

"What happened later?" Wendy asked.

"As far as I know at a later point, the people decided that had enough and started rebelling, which caused that man to order the army to take the children from the families and sent them to jail, forcing the parents to pay up more and more in exchange for their kids." Aria stopped again with her head down and continued. "Until my grandfather organized a large scale rebellion of more than 5 000 people and stormed the castle where that man lived. As a result a large massacre broke out, taking about 6 000 lives, two of which that of my grandfather and that of the king." She stopped as tears flowed down her face.

Team Natsu remained silent for few minutes, giving her time to recover from the sudden shock.

"That`s a terrible story indeed." Lucy stated the obvious with head down

"We are sorry if we said we shouldn`t." Erza apologized for all of them.

"It`s nothing. You have the right to know." Aria said cleaning the tears from her.

"So what happened next?" Wendy asked

"After the rebellion, the country remained without a king, even until now. Nowadays Seven is ruled by a government, that declared that will take responsibility only for the capital of the country, leaving the rest of it in hands of faith. That`s why bandits can be seen everyone. People steal, because they aren`t many jobs in the smaller city, not to mention in the villages like this one." Aria said looking around her house.

"Makes sense."Charla stated

"That sounds terrible." Happy said looking down at the floor. "Can`t we help somehow?" He questioned his friends.

"It`s not so simple, Happy." Lucy said with a calm voice. "We are not from this country and any actions of us can reflect on the relationship between Seven and Fiore."

"It`s not like we can do anything is problem of the government of this country and we have no right to interfere." Charla explained the situation in short.

"But these people are suffering." Happy said with a sad face.

Team Natsu remained silent for the next one minute, thinking about the situation while Aria watched them, surprised by the fact that people from another country discussed Seven`s problems. No voice was heard in the house.

"So...?" Happy eagerly asked his teammates if they made their decision.

"Indeed, I feel bad for the people here too. " Wendy said looking down.

"It may be so, but I suggest we continue on the way and stay out of it." Charla literally said what was on her mind.

"It certainly is the most logical choice to make." Erza said on her turn.

"Don`t feel you like you to do anything. Like you said this is a problem of our country and we`ll solve it ourself." Aria interrupted Fairy Tail`s strongest team.

"And so we should do." Erza said after making up her mind. "But as a friend, I can suggest you to move into Fiore. There you should be able to get some job and start a new." She finished turning towards the black-haired woman.

"Me! In Fiore!?" Aria couldn`t believe what she had heard.

"That`s a good idea." Lucy supported her scarlet haired friend. "Why don`t you try it?"

"But what about the border?" Aria asked remembering about it.

"Just can say you're a important friend of Fairy Tail and I`m sure you`ll pass. From Fiore said that is." Gray said throwing off his shirt.

"Thank you, but why are you undressing all of a sudden?" Aria questioned looking at Gray.

"Don`t mind him. He`s a pervert." Natsu said with hands behinds his head.

"Are you looking for a fight!?" Gray jumped from the bed and gave Natsu a headbutt.

"Enough you two."Erza scolded the two.

"You sure seem lively a group." Aria said with her lips forming a smile.

"You can say that again." Lucy said letting out a sign.

"By the way, Aria. Do you know with what kind of transport we can get to the other side of Seven?" Erza asked the black-haired woman.

"Let`s see." The woman started thinking. "Every Thursday there`s a man from the village who goes to the capital to gather provisions and comes back. He has a cart, so you can ask him to drop you by the capital."

"Thursday, huh!? That`s tomorrow." Erza said thinking. "Can we trust this man?" She asked

"Yes, he helped me few times and never needed anything in exchange." Aria answered. "So I guess you can."

"Okay. Mind if we sleep here for the night!?" Erza asked politely the owner of the house.

"Of course." Aria said giving a smile.

"Alright everyone, we`re sleeping here tonight. Make sure to rest up, because we might need it from tomorrow." Erza explained to rest of the team.

And so the evening came, they all had dinner and went to sleep. In the middle of the night Natsu woke up and saw Erza was missing. He got up and went out of the house to look for her. He walked a few minutes till he saw her sitting on the edge of the river that flowed near Aria`s house.

"Hey! Couldn`t sleep?"Natsu asked as he sat next to the scarlet woman.

"You can say so." Erza replayed putting a smile, but even so Natsu saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What`s wrong? You`ve been down from few hours now." The Dragon Slayer said with a concern voice.

"It`s nothing really." Scarlet whispered in a low tone.

"Don`t give me that nothing. Is it because of the situation in this country you remembered about that Tower when you were young?" The pink-haired man asked and by the looks of Erza`s eyes, which widening, he knew he guessed right.

"I`ve become predictable."Erza said smiling with her head down.

"No, I just know you too well." Natsu said looking at his love.

"I can`t foul you at all, huh!?" Erza said on her own, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Erza, I want you to know that I will never let something like that happen to you ever again. No matter what it takes, I`ll always be by your side, protect and love you." Natsu said lifting her chin so that they eyes could meet.

Then Natsu leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss, adding his tongue in the action. Erza stood there unmoving for a while, until she decided to join in this kiss, letting her tongue take part too. They kissed there for more than 5 minutes, hugging like they wouldn`t never let go. Then Erza lied on the grass and pulled Natsu by his scarf, until he found himself on top of her and again they kissed, kissed till both of them needed to get some air.

They looked at each other as Erza saw Natsu`s lustful eyes staring at her.

"I guess it`s okay if we do it a little." The redhead said grabbing Natsu`s right arm and placed it on top of her skirt.

The Dragon Slayer slowly pulled the skirt down, then did the same with Erza`s pants and gently slidetwo fingers in her clit and started moving them slowly, causing the woman to moan in bliss, then leaned forward and locked his lips with hers, starting another kiss. This continued for few minutes as both Natsu and Erza were getting into it. After breaking up from kissing, Natsu pulled his fingers out off her soaked sex, as she pulled his arm and licked his fingers that were covered with her own juices.

Natsu returned his hand in front of her clit and this time added an extra finger into the action as well used his other hand to satisfy her butthole, which didn`t went unnoticed by Erza, who moaned even louder than before breaking up the silence in the forest, leaving a slight echo in the air. She crossed her hands around Natsu`s neck and pulled him closer, licking his right ear, then whispered in it.

"I love you, Natsu!" She said pulled back and gave him a warm smile.

"I love you too!" Natsu replayed with putting a smile on his own.

Erza reqquiped her blouse off, leaving nothing to cover her breasts. Then grabbed his hands and placed them on top of two proud cleavage. The pink-haired mage didn`t need to be told anything as he understood his lover by her actions. He grabbed her breasts softly and started rolling them gently. After a minute of doing so, Natsu leaned and bitted her right nipple, starting to suck on it, making the woman under him to moan once more.

Few minutes later Natsu pulled back to look at Erza. Her brown eyes, filled with lust, joy and happiness. Her scarlet hair lying down on the soft grass, her face beautiful as ever, her skin shining in the dark. All of Erza that made him fell for her. He liked the redhead even back when they were kids, however he didn`t really though it was something too special. But at Tower of Heaven, when he saw that she had a soft and gentle side, those feelings surfaced as the need to protect the woman from everything bad came to his mind, especially from that man, Jellal. It was then, he felt like he couldn`t live without Titania by his side, which pushed him going beyond his limits to fight over and over again, just for her.

The Dragon Slayer seemed to be lost in thought as another kiss by the reason of his thinking brought him back to reality. He blinked few times before catching up to the situation and joined the kiss. Another couple of minutes went as they were doing so. As they broke up for air it could be seen that both of them looked happy that they were together ever since that time in her apartment in Fairy Hills. The two continued like that for half an hour, before they felt the urge to sleep taking them, so Erzareqquiped her blouse on as they rolled over, leaving Erza on top of Natsu and so the couple went a sleep, lying next to river that flowed slowly and silently.

The morning they woke up with an ease, not quite so for Natsu, who needed to feast his eyes with some water from the river beside them. They fixed up and went to the house. Entering it, they saw Lucy fixing up, Wendy and Charla were having breakfast, Aria was in the kitchen. As for Gray and Happy, they were still a sleep, who woke up after half an hour. Preparing for the day, they all gathered in center of the main room in the house.

"Our objective today is to find that mean that Aria said he could give us a ride to at least the capital of the country." Erza announced waiting for the others to nod that they understand. "Which leads to question, what is that man`s name, Aria?" Scarlet asked the black-haired woman.

"It`s Mahiro. He lives in the center of the village." Aria replayed and then said. "I`ll come with you there, because I wanted to talk to him for something."

"Do we need to know something more special about him?" Lucy asked packing up her luggage.

"None that I can think of." The owner of the house replayed the next question.

"How long is the way to the capital?" Charla asked on her turn. "With the cart, I mean."

"Maybe a sure how much exactly." Aria said putting a hand of her chin while thinking.

"That should be okay. I think I can last that long." Natsu said putting hands behind his back.

"What do you mean by that?" Aria asked the pink-haired mage.

"He has motion sickness." Gray answered with mocking tone, which the Dragon Slayer didn`t left unnoticed.

"Are you trying to say something, ice cube?" Natsu said bumping in the ice mage.

"Yeah, do you got a problem with that, flame brain?" Gray bumped his head into the fire mage.

"I sure have. Who said you can go ahead and share my weakness everywhere?" Natsu said in loud voice and so a another fight started.

"What are they doing?" Aria asked Wendy, who was standing next to her left.

"It is common for them when they are around each other." Wendy answered with a smile. "But actually this is a little version of what our guild is about." She said with head down.

"But aren`t they friends?" Aria asked stunned at what she had been watching the last two minutes.

"We aren`t friends." Gray shouted parting from the fight.

"Yeah, he`s right at least about that." Natsu added

"We`ll see who`s right and who`s wrong." Gray said and prepared for another go.

"Stop it you two." Erza said interrupting the two male mages.

"So most of the guild is like this?" Aria asked with a hand before her mouth.

"Aye! That`s Fairy Tail." Happy shouted as he jumped in the air.

"Anyways, we should be leaving soon." Erza said taking last check at her and Natsu`s luggage.

"By the way, Aria. You should really think about going to Fiore. I think you`ll manage to start anew." Lucy said turning to the black-haired woman.

"Thanks for the offer. I`ll think about that, although it won`t be easy to leave all this behind." Aria said with a smile as some tears appeared in front of her eyes. "I forgot to mention that this is the house that my grandfather used to live, so it means a lot to me, which makes it hard to abandon." She finished and cleared the tears from her eyes.

"I know what you mean by that." Lucy said as memories of her mother, father and the home she was raised came back to her.

"You seem to like talking about your grandfather." Happy said looking at the 25 years old woman.

"That`s because he is my hero. No matter what people say, he will be forever my hero." Aria, but this time couldn`t hold on and burst in tears.

"Happy!?" Wendy scolded the blue exceed.

"I`m sorry." Happy apologized looking down.

"It`s okay." Aria reassured with a smile.

"Okay, we need to get ready to leave." Erza said nodding to her friends.

After an hour they finally left Aria`s house and went to the village. During the way till the center of it, people stared at them and whispered stuff so that the group couldn`t hear them. It really seemed like they were the main topic of any discussion and nobody did any effort to hid it at all.

"All that staring gives me creeps." Lucy mentioned trying not to look at them.

"This is normal for the villages and the cities of our country." Aria said with her head down. "Unlike them, nobody spends time to stare at you at the capital."

"You have been in the capital?" Gray asked turning to her.

"Yes, two times. And both times I was with Mahiro."

"Hey look at them. It`s the guy that beat us yesterday and the woman that owe us money." A voice interrupted the group as they looked at the source of the voice.

"Those guys again!?" Natsu asked, preparing to go.

"So these are the ones you fought yesterday, huh!?" Gray asked his teammate as he went besides him and also took a pose that showed his ready to fight.

"Yeah, those three in the like they brought some buddies with them this time."Natsu said giving a smirk. "Not that will help."

"Interesting." Gray said and like Natsu, his lips formed a smirk.

"We`ll get you for what you did." One of the men in front spoke up.

"Guess we can`t avoid them." Erza said as she prepared herself. "However we should not use magic for something like that."

"So with bare hands, huh!?" Gray said taking off his shirt. "Let`s rumble."

"Aria lead Lucy and the rest to Mahiro and tell him about what we talked." Erza said withoutlooking back. "We three will handle them ourselves." She finished as the strongest mages of the team stepped forward.

The rest of team Natsu did as told and run after Aria who lead them, leaving Natsu, Erza and Gray to fight in the center of the village.

"Looks like it`s 6 on 3." Erza stated analyzing the situation. "Two opponents per mage."

"Sounds good to me." Gray nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I`m all fired up." Natsu said agreeing with Scarlet.

After a second the 6 men in front of them rushed forward and the three on the other side just waited for their moment. As the bandits were close enough, they nodded and dodged by jumping above. When they landed on the land, everyone took two enemies for themselves and scattered in different directions. Two of the yesterday men went after Gray, another of one from back then started running after Natsu taking a big men with him. All that lead to the last two of the bandits to go after Erza.

Meanwhile, Lucy and the rest from Fairy Tail`s strongest team were following Aria. Just as they were getting closer like Aria nodded they should, another group of bandits blocked their path and dashed against them.

"This is no good." Lucy said in surprise.

"Aria-san, we`ll make a way through and you`ll sneak and go , Charla you two." Wendy said turning to the two exceeds.

"But we`ll you two be alright by yourselves." Happy asked little bit worried

"Well Erza said we can use magic in life threatening situation, didn`t she!?" Lucy said grabbing one of her keys.

"Yes." Wendy supported the blonde

However before they could move a figure of a man jumped out of nowhere and threw dust in the bandits eyes.

"Follow me." The man said running ahead, leaving the rest to do so while the bandits were busy cleaning up the dust.

"Who are you?" Happy asked catching up to the man.

"The cat`s talking?" The man returned the question with question.

"We don`t have for this right now." Lucy shouted as they heard gunshots.

"That is Mahiro." Aria stated looking at the hooded figure.

"Mahiro!?" The four shouted in one voice.

"Aria, who are these people?"Mahiro asked the woman running at the back.

"There will be time for time, but first we need to get out of here." Charla said, leaving them no choice to agree.

"Okay, follow me and I`ll lead you to a safe place." Mahiro said.

Somewhere else, Natsu was having hard time due to the fact that more and more bandits continued to show up from everywhere. Trying to shoot him, which stopped the Dragon Slayer from getting closer to them.

'Damn, this is pain in the ass.' Natsu cursed running forward.

Suddenly a very big man appeared before the mage and grabbed him by the head, swung and slammed it into the ground. After that lifted Natsu and again slammed it, this time in the nearest wall, breaking it a little, then threw the pink-haired boy in the air.

"Damn, where did you get fr..."Natsu tried to say something, but was cut of as another bandit showed behind his back.

He didn`t wait for Natsu to land and grabbed the opponent with his hands, squzzing him tight. The man continued to tighten his grip and Natsu felt like if things continued this way, he would collapse soon. Gathering his thoughts, Salamander swung his head back, hitting the head of the bandit, which made him loose the strength of the grip. Natsu repeated this action few times until he found himself free. After landing on the ground, he just jumped in the air and gave the man a kick in the face. Unfortunately the kick itself, didn`t had enough force.

The man recovered fast and gave the Dragon Slayer a punch in the face, sending him few meters back, leaving him with back against the big bandit. He tried to punch Natsu on his own, fortunately the mage was quicker and ducked under the punch and aimed a kick in the enemy`s stomach. But again the strength of his attack wasn`t enough, as the enemy didn`t even flinch.

"You're a big guy!" Natsu said backing few meters.

In that time, right in front of a coffee show, Erza was fighting only two bandits. And unlike her partner in life, she was having the upper hand on them. Every attempt by their side was either dodged or blocked by the female knight. And there they dashed towards her at the same time.

Titania turned behind the back of one of the men and gave him a knee in the back, which caused the man to fall on his knees, but she wasn`t finished. Erza punched him in the face, causing the guy to lose consciousness. The other man rushed at her, swinging in anger, which caused him to attack without thinking and the redhead knew how to take advantage of it. She caught his left arm, pulled him closer and slammed her left knee in the opponents stomach, then landed few fast hits with hands and legs, declaring her victory.

"Hey, Erza!" Lucy shouted from the distance.

"Lucy, Wendy over here." Erza responded to the call.

"Are you alright Erza-san?" Wendy said as they reached her.

"Yeah, I`m fine." She replayed. "Who`s that hooded man?" Titania asked, seeing the new person with them.

"That`s Mahiro." Aria said catching up her breath.

"So you're the guy Aria said that could help us." Erza said in calm voice. "I`m Erza, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."Mahiro replayed.

"Now let`s go find the boys and we`ll talk then." Erza said as they all went to search for Natsu and Gray.

Meanwhile, Gray was having hard time as he found himself before two very big men. His attacks hardly had any effect, due their big weight. By the looks on his face, he was getting tired and impatient. As he was thinking about something, another kick in the stomach, which made him spill out some blood, followed by a punch in the face, then the bandit grabbed his face and threw the ice mage in the air, all the way to the wall that was behind him.

Feeling his back crashing in the wall, Gray spill out more blood and fell on the soon as he managed to stand up, he was grabbed and threw again and there hit a wall again. However, it didn`t felt like a wall, taking a look behind him, he saw Natsu trying to stand up.

"Yo, Natsu! You look like crap." Gray said managing to find enough strength to mock the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Weren`t you talkin` about ya?"Natsu replayed by mocking on his own.

"Do you have time to be chatting when fighting us?" One of the bandits spoke up, catching their attention.

"This is getting on my nerves." Natsu cursed.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Above them stood a unstable piece of rock, threatening to fall any minute. Salamander stood there staring at the rock as a smirk formed on his face.

"Why are you smirking brat?" One of their opponents asked his expression.

"You`ll find out." He said as his smirk widened. "Gray follow me."

Natsu took his teammate`s hand, spin few times and threw Gray with all the strength he had.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" Gray shouted at the Dragon Slayer.

"Above you."Natsu screamed, which made Gray look up and as he did that, he realized his fellow guild member`s plan.

When Gray reached on top of the rock, hestarted shaking, which made the rock to start following down, after which the ice mage jumped off it. The bandits saw they it threatened to fall on them and tried to get away, but were too slow as the impact was fact. The rock smashed them to the ground, causing all of the bandits consciousness to slip away.

"That wasn`t a bad idea, flame brain." Gray mocked as soon as he landed on the ground.

"Jealous that couldn`t think of it yourself?" Natsu said, giving Fullbuster a headbutt.

"Like hell." Gray responded on his own.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy`s voice reached them, interrupting the quarrel.

"Hey, everyone!"Natsu greeted with a grin

"Natsu-san! Gray-san! What happened to you?" Wendy asked in concern of their well being.

"It ain`t a big deal."Natsu said reassuring his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"You sure?"Erza asked as she went besides her lover.

"Yup. I`ve been though worse." The pink mage answered with a normal smile.

"If you say so. But if you need treatment ask Wendy, okay?" Erza said and waited till he nodded with head.

"Always the one getting attention." Gray blurted.

"Did you have anything against him getting it from me." Erza said, giving the ice mage one of her death glares, causing him to shiver.

"No, ma`am." Gray said weakly.

"That`s better." Erza said turning towards Natsu.

"I think we should go somewhere and talk since we met with Mahiro already." Lucy said to the rest.

"Found him already?" Both Natsu and Gray asked in one voice.

"Yeah, I am Mahiro." The said man stepped forward and lifted his hood, revealing his face.

"Okay, you lead on." Erza suggested as they started following the man.

Team Natsu followed Mahiro and Aria into the man`s apartment, were they discussed about the recent events and that the team wanted some transport through the country. Mahiro agreed to take them to the capital tomorrow as he told them, that he had just came back from a long trip and wanted to rest a little. They agreed to meet up tomorrow morning at north exit of the village, as Aria and the rest left the man and went to her house to prepare themselves.

**So there`s the end of the chapter. 22 pages in word, almost 7 000 words. I know there`s still a place to improve, still I`m putting my best when writing, so please… NO about the new characters – Aria and Mahiro. I decided to name the woman Aria with the first idea that came to my mind. I though the name Mahiro from the characters from the anime Zetsuen no Tempest, named Mahiro. By the way, in the story Mahiro`s going to have a brother – a well known character from Fairy Tail, so interest you even more, I`m gonna right three suggestion. Think you can figure it out, go ahead.**

**First option – Eric ( Cobra ) from OracionSeis.**

**Second option –Sho( One of Erza`s friends at the Tower of Heaven )**

**And third option – Azuma ( fromGrimoire Heart )**

**About that almost no mages outside Fiore thing. I decided it would be more interesting that way, so yeah used that idea. xD I have a lot other interesting ideas, but I`m kinda saving them for further ahead.**

**So I guess that`s all for now. Piece! : )**


	4. Chapter 4 - Trouble in the capital

**Hey there, minna! I`m done with chapter 4 of Unbreakable Love. A week of writing. Not gonna take your time with bla, bla, bla, bla, just the usual. I hope you like it, I did put a lot of work here, so please leave a feedback if possible. I`m always glad to read comments on my stuff, even if it`s critiques we`re talking about. Well, okay, almost everything. Like I have mentioned in my previous posts, I don`t want hateful comments, will be because of the couple(s), will it because of my english, will it because of my try to add humor here and there, I just dislike seeing hateful comments, so if someone`s going to post such feedbacks, please leave this page. **

_**Chapter 4 - Trouble in the capital**_

At sunset the team was in Aria`s home. There they took final preparations for the trip tomorrow. The next day they met up with Mahiro at the north exit of Rushmore, there the group from Magnolia said goodbye to Aria, who decided to stay at Seven and keep trying her best to make her life to be as she wants, but with the promise that if things don`t go well for a long time, to leave this country at once and seek them in Fiore. From the entire team, Lucy seemed to get along with Aria the most.

In the afternoon they were a not even halfway to their checkpoint, but were moving without any troubles. Wendy casted Trolia on Natsu, so that he can enjoy the ride and not bother anyone else with his motion sickness. Mahiro was driving the cart and rearly spoke up, while behind him talking was something almost necessary.

Mahiro was a tall man, around the thirties, with a blonde hair and green eyes. His hair was very short, he had beard on his face, which made him look old as he is. He wore black, tall shoes, black jeans, a t-shrit and a cloak with a hood. It seemed like he didn`t took best care of his appearance, but neither he ignored it at all.

"Mahiro, was it? How long before we reach the capital?" Natsu asked turning to the man in front.

"If we continue this way either around midnight or tomorrow." Mahiro answered not taking eyes of the road. "The capital is at the very coast of the Salt see, a few kilometers before the border with Isenberg." He finished

"So basically at the other side of Seven, right?" Gray asked next

"You could say so." Mahiro said made the horses to go a little faster.

"Makes sense why it takes so long to go there." Lucy said eating a sandwich.

"Anyways, how`s life in Fiore?" Mahiro asked his companions. "I`ve never been there, although once I was to determinate to go there, but then couple of things happened and I had to leave that idea."

"It`s pretty good. And judging by the situation here I can say it`s way more better for living." Erza answered

"That is why we suggested Aria to leave Seven and move in Fiore, because we heard her story and though she would be happier there." Lucy said while looking at their surroundings.

"I`ve never thought about moving to live there, just wanted to see what it`s like the life in the south." Mahiro said as he made the horses to turn right.

"You sure you never been there?" Natsu asked as he caught everyone`s attention. "Because you smell like somebody I know."

"What do you mean by somebody you know, Natsu?" Happy asked his foster father and partner.

"Well more like somebody I have met." Natsu corrected himself. "However I can`t remember who exactly."

Team Natsu turned to Mahiro waiting for an answer of the pink-haired mage`s question.

"I`m sure of it." He answered as the rest of the team turned at Natsu like they were saying 'your nose is good for nothing.'.

"Hey, what`s with those looks on your faces? I don`t remember saying anything bad?" The fire dragon slayer defended as everyone on the cart went silent for a while, until Mahiro spoke up.

"However, when my father was alive, he said that my mother was a woman from Fiore." He looked down at his feet, and continued. "I don`t know much about our mother, just that she was a nice person and that she was from Fiore."

"What do you mean by 'Our mother'? Do you have any siblings" Erza stopped herself on that part of what they have just heard.

"Yes, mine and my brother`s mother." Mahiro replayed the question

"So you have a brother?" Wendy asked next. "What`s his name?"

"I don`t know. No, more like, I don`t remember." Mahiro replayed with a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Charla asked next in line.

"When I was a kid, around seven, a group of hooded men with a strange symbol on their faces came to the village we lived at, Rushmore and started killing all the adults and taking the children for an unknown reason." He stopped and continued after a minute. "Then some people of the group killed our father and took my brother, as I was the only one to survive from our family."

"A group of men you say?" Gray asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, I don`t remember much, because that was more than 25 years ago. All I can remember is that my father told me to hid somewhere safe and that I saw his death right before my eyes and how they took my brother."

"That sounds horrible." Wendy stated with hands in front of her mouth.

"I also remember that the people of the group used some kind of strange techniques to their advantage." He stopped again, stopped the cart and this time turned to the team. As he did so, they could see small tears coming out from his eyes. Small. But still tears. "Now when I think about it, it may be that thing you call magic."

Fairy Tail`s strongest team blinked in shock as a deep silence took over. However there was one of them, who was in a greater shock than the rest. That person was none other than the mighty Titania, the strongest mage of the team. She was trembling as the rest looked at her.

"Erza, get a hold of yourself." Natsu literally screamed as he grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"What`s wrong?" Mahiro asked looking at the sight.

"I don`t know." Wendy said as everyone looked at Erza

"I know." Natsu said as his right hand formed a fist and hit the cart, breaking it a little.

"Stop it Natsu" Lucy said

They all sat there for about ten minutes. No one said anything, just sat thinking and thinking. Natsu was hugging Erza in those minutes comforting her until he heard her voice getting normal as usual.

"I`m sorry everyone." Scarlet said calming down. She gave Natsu a sign to let go of her.

"What happened Erza-san?" Wendy asked with a worried voice.

"Nothing to serious. I`m fine now." The female knight answerd the blue-haired mage. Then she turned herself towards Mahiro and said. "By the way you described it, that group of men must be the same that took me from my village when I was little."

"From your village!? You don`t mean?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, the group that trapped me at the Tower of Heaven to serve as a slave for Zeref`s resurrection." She replayed.

"You mean that you have been taken by the same group when your were a child?" Mahiro asked as he seemed quite interested in the story.

"Yes." Was Titania`s short answer.

"Which means that Mahiro`s brother has also been there." Lucy said what she had formed as a conclusion.

"Yes, however I don`t think I have met him there." Erza said looking at Mahiro.

With that the topic was changed and no one talked about it again, as Mahiro made the horses to start again and they continued their way to the capital. In the evening they were few hours from the checkpoint, at least as what Mahiro told them. It was a cloudy night as it seemed like it would rain soon, wind blew from east, but wasn`t very strong.

Most of the passengers were deep asleep, like Natsu, Gray, Happy and Wendy, leaving Erza, Lucy, Charla and Mahiro to watch over and talk in whispers. Natsu had his head on Erza`s lap and sleep silently, which was a surprise. As know the pink-haired dragon slayer snored in his sleep, but whenever he was sleeping in his lover`s lap, he seemed to enjoy his sleep, which made Erza smile at him.

Soon enough the rest of team were asleep as well, leaving Mahiro to drive the cart and watch out if something happens. That continued till the morning when Natsu woke up first and found that the cart was now stopped under a tree a little of the road, the sun was rising from the East and everyone was sleeping including Mahiro. He stretched up and got off the cart, as it was his first time from when they got on it yesterday around that time. One after another everyone else woke up.

"Is that the capital over there?" Happy asked as he pointed the buildings that stick up behind a hill.

"Yes, that`s the capital, Misaki city." Mahiro answered. "What you will see inside in totally different from the rest of the country. I`m sorry, but I won`t be going in. There`s a house of a friend near here. I`ll visit him until my the horses and myself are ready to get back. "He stated turning to his friends.

"No problem for us." Erza answered "Everyone, it`s time we get to walk a little more this time." She said to her teammates.

"Okay, I`m good as ready." Natsu said hitting his right hand in the palm of his left one.

"Yeah, we rest pretty much, so now we`re ready." Lucy added

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted.

"Well, I`ll be leaving now. I wish you find what you are looking for and a safe trip." Mahiro said as he sat in front of the cart and pushed the horses to move.

"Thanks for everything." Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks man." Natsu added behind the redhead.

"Take care." Lucy was next waving to the man.

"Thanks, I will." Mahiro replayed with a smile as he make a turn and started his way.

The team stood there for few minutes watching after the man, as his figure slowly disappeared behind a hill. After that they took the way towards the capital, as according to the eldest man said it would take about an hour to get there. And so after an hour they finally arrived at Misaki city and like Mahiro and Aria told them, the situation was totally different. The people seemed to not notice their appearance at all, just minded their own business. It was an huge and modern city, something like Crocus, the capital of Fiore. It had many shops and different places to eat. It even had a liberally, a theatre and many other things.

"It`s like we stepped in a totally different country just now." Lucy said while looking around

"You are damn right about that." Gray supported the blonde mage.

"I wonder if it`s bigger than Crocus?" Happy curious asked.

"I won`t surprise if it`s is. After all Seven is bigger than Fiore." Erza stated. "Or at least that`s what I read in the books Levy gave me."

"Levy-chan sure has books for almost everything, huh?" Lucy said thinking about the said girl.

"It won`t be a surprise if she does." Erza replayed crossing her arms under her chest, while a smile formed on her lips.

"She lends me books from time to time to help me study." The group turned to the source of the voice and surprisingly it was Natsu.

"You and reading? That was a good one, at least." Gray mocked.

"I wasn`t joking, you freedge." Natsu defended himself.

"Like I would believe that." Gray continued to mock his comrade.

"Ask Erza if you don`t believe." The pink-haired man said turning towards Scarlet.

"It`s true, Gray. So please, refrain from mocking my Natsu." Erza said as she glared at the ice mage.

"I got it, I got it." Gray blurted out, turning away not to look at Erza`s death glare.

"I knew it." Lucy interrupted the mood.

"Knew what?" Natsu asked with a curious look on his face

"After seeing the situation outside this city, I couldn`t stop but feel sorry for the villagers, including Mahiro and Aria." Lucy finished as she gave the start of short silence.

"I don`t like it either." Charla stated. "The idea of abandoning everyone and everything that`s not part of Misaki city."

"But, it`s not like we can do anything against it." Gray said as he put his bag down.

"Aye." Happy said as his mood saddened drastically.

Suddenly an explosion broke the atmosphere between them, causing Team Natsu to turn. People started to run amuck, breaking shops, walls, buildings windows and more.

"What`s happening?" Wendy asked looking around.

"I don`t have any idea." Erza answered trying to analyze the situation.

"People are breaking stu…" Lucy started speaking, but was cut off as another explosion interrupted her speech.

"Attention all citizens. Attention all citizens." A voice caught their attention as it continued. "Everyone who isn`t taking part in this revolt, please get shelter somewhere. Anyone else who continues to rebel will, surrender at once or you will be arrested. The army please mobilize as soon as possible, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." The voice with an unknown voice ran through the air and left the echo floating after it.

"A revolt!?" Lucy said surprised at what she had heard.

"So that`s why the people are behaving like this." Erza stated.

"Everyone, please listen." Another voice ran thought the air.

"That voice." Wendy said as she started to remember where she had heard it. "It`s Mahiro-san voice, isn`t it?"

"If you listen carefully, yeah." Natsu said supporting Wendy.

"Everyone, please let us a hand. It`s a time to change this country once and for all." Mahiro screamed.

"Is he using loudspeaker?" Lucy asked.

"More importantly is where the voice is coming from?" Erza asked as she turned back to Natsu. "Natsu!" She said and just waited for his replay.

Natsu stood silent for a minute as Mahiro once again spoke up probably with the loadspeaker. Then he turned to his right and nodded to the rest of the team. They started following him as the voice of the man that helped them get here and that of an unknown source were trying to outdo the other, which made Natsu`s task a little difficult.

"Damn, this is so annoying." Natsu cursed trying to catch the right voice.

"Wendy, can`t you catch Mahiro`s voice!?" Charla asked her partner.

"Like Natsu-san, the alternate between the two voices is making it harder." Wendy answered.

"What do we do?" Gray asked.

"Guess I`m going to play the dog again." Natsu said as he broke a wall that standed in front of them and ran ahead.

"Wait up, Natsu!" Gray shouted as he and the rest followed Salamander.

"Play the dog, huh!?" Lucy said while running.

Third explosion was heard and this time, Team Natsu were even able to see it.

"Mahiro must be there." Erza said as smoke and fire floated in the air, not so far away from them.

"I give five minutes." Gray said as he started running faster. "Yo, Natsu!"

"What is it, Gray?" Natsu replayed without looking back.

"I wonder which one of us will reach the place first. I bet it will me." Gray shouted so the pink-haired mage could hear.

"In your dreams." Was Salamander`s short answer as he and the ice mage ran off ahead.

"Comparing themselves in like this?" Charla asked

"Leave them." Erza replayed. "At least they motivate themselves by doing so."

"That`s what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard." Happy said with a smile.

"Yeah." Erza supported the blue exceed. "Anyways, let`s catch up to those two."

Meanwhile both Natsu and Gray were running even as the rest of the group could barely be seen, as the Dragon Slayer turned to take a look if they are running to fast, but a quake made him and his comrade stop.

"What do you think was that?" Gray asked first.

"Like hell I know." Natsu answered. "But I have the feeling it`s coming from something I know."

"What do you mean?" Fullbuster asked the standing next to him.

"Like it`s not caused by an earthquake or it`s because of the explosions. Rather I think we`re talking about magic." Natsu said sniffing and looking around.

"Magic!?" The ice mage in a surprise. "Now that you mention it, it`s truth that maybe there are some who can use magic in this country."

"Guys!" Erza screamed from behind as she, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Charla caught up to them.

"What was that quake earlier?" Happy asked.

"I think it has something to do with magic." Natsu said, which caused everyone to turn towards him.

"Magic?" Erza asked. "Are you sure?"

"Not totally sure, but I guess it`s that." The pink-haired Dragon Slayer answered. "I also think the magic belonged to someone I have met."

"Can you smell someone?" Lucy asked.

"No. In fact, I even lost Mahiro`s smell. "It`s like he`s no longer here."

"What?" Gray asked.

"Appears we have to split up." Erza said "Natsu and I will go to the castle over there. It`s most probably the place where the government is. Gray, Lucy and the rest continue straight forward to the center of the rebellion."

"What will we do when we reach it?" Lucy asked.

"Finding Mahiro it`s our priority. If possible we have to avoid getting caught in the revolt." Erza said and turned to Natsu. "Also everyone be ready to use your magic. Most likely we won`t be able to get out of this without using it." With that said the redhead ran ahead towards the castle with Salamander following her. Soon after that the rest of the team continued their way to the center of the commotion.

"Have you caught Mahiro`s smell again?" Titania asked the pink-haired mage as they were running neck to neck.

"No, still nothing." Salamander answered while sniffing.

"Leave it for now. We`ll go to the castle. Judging by revolts work, there`s a high chance he could be in it to attack." She said.

"Okay! I`m all fired up!" Natsu said putting up a smirk then saw Scarlet giggle "What`s so funny?"

"No, It`s nothing. I was just thinking how long it`s been since we did a job like this together." Erza said looking at him.

"You're a strange person, you know!?" Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, and you are two." Erza replayed

"That`s why we are the best couple." Natsu responded with a proud voice.

"I think so too." The redhead nodded in a agreement.

Meanwhile the other members of Fairy Tail`s strongest team were already at the place where the revolt seemed to be in highest level. People around were wreaking everything around. Shortly after the army came and a fight between the rebellions and the armored forces started, causing more and more casualties.

"This is terrible." Lucy stated.

"Yeah." Gray agreed.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked with hands in front of her mouth.

"I don`t have an idea." Lucy replayed as she started to think.

Suddenly something interrupted the blonde from her thoughts. Another explosion happened just few meters before them, which it cause the wall of a building next to them to break and started falling down.

"Everyone jump." Gray shouted as they all did so.

After avoiding the wall, Lucy founded herself right between the rebels and the army. A spear came right towards her head as she had no time to avoid, just closed her eyes and hoped something will save her. Suddenly a bright light made her open them.

"Ice-make: floor." Gray shouted freezing up the ground, causing the people around the Celestial mage to slip and fall on the ground.

"Are you alright, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked as she came up to the blonde girl.

"Yeah." Was Lucy short answer.

"What was that?" A voice interrupted them.

"Who are those kids?" Another voice spoke up.

Gray, Happy and Charla caught up to them as they end up surrounded in a circle by both the rebels and the armored forces.

"Who are you. Which side you are on?" One of the knights asked.

"What should we say?" Wendy asked.

"I don`t know." Lucy replayed seeing the circle closing up to the guild members.

"Answer!" Another voice caught up their attention.

"A kid?" Lucy said in a huge surprise.

"Shut up." One of the knights yelled at the kid and hit the kid, bringing him down on the ground.

"I don`t know for you, but I choose a side." Gray said as the rest of the team turned to him.

He ran ahead and punched the man in the face, then grabbed the kid and threw him behind.

"Bastard!" The man that was hit said in anger swinging his sword at the ice mage.

Gray dodged the first few strikes, then kneeled down and started summoning his magic.

"Ice-make: Hammer." Gray said, making up a giant hammer of ice, which fell on the ground tearing it a part, causing the army`s people to back off.

"Guess this means we are now on the rebels side." Charla said.

"Charla, Happy! It`s too dangerous for you here. Take the kid and run." Wendy said as the exceeds took the little kid and ran behind the rebels.

"All of you will be arrested." One of the knights said as the army dashed towards the rebels and the mages.

"Let`s do this then." Lucy said taking her whip in her right hand. "However we mustn't` hurt them to much."

"You got it." Gray agreed as he, Lucy and Wendy prepared for the clash.

In that time, Natsu and Erza were nearly at the castle. Natsu was leading due to fact that Mahiro`s smell came up again. Few minutes they were next to the right wall of the castle, thinking what to do next.

"Is he the one that started the revolt?" A voice interrupted them as they stopped running and started looking around.

"Yes. He`s name is Mahiro of what I gathered." Another voice answered the question of the previous.

"Good work. Take him to the cells." The first voice said.

"Yes, sir!" The other replayed and silent moved in.

"So they caught him?" Erza said. "We should free him."

"Alright." Natsu agreed and started running again with Erza following right behind him. "Mahiro`s smell is weakening."

"It must mean that the cells are either in the back of the castle or under it." Erza explained. "We need to get inside somehow."

"But how?" Natsu asked his soulmate.

"Do you see that door over there?" The redhead asked her lover "It must be the backdoor and it has a key hole."

"I guess you are not going ask me to destroy it, right!?" Natsu asked with a little sign of disappointment.

"Of course not, silly. We need to find the guard, who has the key for the door." Erza informed placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." The Dragon Slayer replayed putting up a smile.

"There`s no need for that." A voice broke up their thinking as the door suddenly disappeared.

"What the…?" Natsu asked while a hooded figure passed them and went in thought the remaining hole.

"Now that`s something you don`t see everyday." Erza stated. "Let`s follow that person."

The two dashed after the hooded figure, which was running ahead of them. They continued to run like that for around ten minutes when the couple found themselves in a huge room with three doors in it. All of them blocked by bars. The hooded figure stood before them.

"Who are you?" Erza asked with a calm and low voice.

"That smell. Don`t tell me." Natsu said as he caught her attention.

"You know him?" Erza asked her lover.

"That`s the things, it`s …" Natsu tried to explain, but was cut off as the bars on the three doors lifted and revealed a huge amount of knights.

"Drat." Erza said. "Get ready Natsu."

"I`m all fired up." Natsu shouted hitting his fists together.

"I missed that line." The hooded figure spoke up as it lifted up the clock, showing up the identity of the person.

Suddenly the roof fell on the army immobilizing them. Smoke covered the situation, leaving Natsu and Erza in one place wary of the person in front of them.

"Hey. Long time no see!" The person greeted.

"Ultear!?" Erza said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Let`s leave that for later. I`m sure it will be interesting to hear why are you here as well, but after that." Ultear said smiling at the two.

"Right." Natsu said cracking a grin as the time mage started running through the door in the right and the couple right behind her.

"I`m going to help with what you are planning to do." She said without looking back.

"We need to free the person head of the revolt, Mahiro. He must be captured around here somewhere." Erza said.

"His smell is getting closer." Natsu explained to the two women.

Meanwhile the rest of Team Natsu were having hard time due to the advantage in numbers of the army. Most of the rebels were caught, others were badly injured and passed away, others retreated in time to save the skin.

"This isn`t good." Lucy said striking with her whip.

"Lucy-san, watch out! Wendy screamed as a knight jumped catching the blonde of guard. "Sky Dragon`s Roar." Wendy used her breath that hit the man, sending him on the ground.

"Thanks!" Lucy said picking up one of her keys. "Gate of the Lion, Open!" She screamed as a bright light appeared revealing Loke.

Loke dashed forward and used his Regulus impact to hit the knights, scattering them in several directions, but he wasn`t done. Loke jumped off the ground and landing right before one of the knights, then he swung his right hand in the form of punch backed up with his Regulus light gathered around his hand. After the hit, the man in front of him collapsed.

Few meters to the right Gray was having successful time, defeating his opponents. However new continued to come in the places of the fallen ones, surrounding them again and again.

"This is pain in the ass." Gray stated, avoiding few attacks from here and there. Suddenly a spear came right from behind, catching the ice mage off guard. He managed to dogde, but left with having his left hand cut a little.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted, swinging her whip, hitting the opponent

After the hit, she swung again catching the knight with the whip, then nodded to Loke to attack. He swung his right leg, which ended in the enemy`s stomach, followed by few punches and a headbutt. The man backed a little, then took the sword out and directed it towards the Celestial Spirit.

"Ice-Make: Lance." Gray shouted summoning ice lance that flew in the air until they found their target.

"Thanks!" Loke thanked his friend.

"No problem." The ice mage replayed putting his back next Loke`s.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack." Wendy screamed from above. The wind around her formed in the form of two wings. She swung both of them, landing a direct hit on the armored forces around Gray and Loke, which sent them few meters back.

"Nice one, Wendy!" Gray complimented his teammate.

All of a sudden, something caught their attention. It was a rain-like of arrows that flew straight to them.

"Everyone watch out!" Lucy screamed.

"Damn, there`s no time." Gray cursed.

As the team prepared themselves for the attack, a powerful light blast came down from the sky destroying a great amount of the arrows, while several light blades clashed with the rest of arrows, leaving smoke after it.

"What was that?" Lucy asked trying to look through the smoke.

"Well, if it isn`t our troublemaking team from Fairy Tail?" A voice spoke up as a man came out of the smoke.

"Jellal!?" Gray said in a surprise.

"Hey ya!" Another voice came right behind the blue-haired man.

"Meredy, was it!?" Lucy asked the pink-haired girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I take you guys are not here on a vacation, right?" Gray asked the two people in front of them.

"Yeah, we are after an dark guild that escaped from jell." Jellal answered the question.

"A dark guild in Seven?" Lucy asked in a surprise.

"Yeah. We`ll explain later. Now we must meet up with Ultear." Jellal said.

"She`s here too?" Gray asked getting up on his feat and stretched his hand to help Lucy stand as well.

"Yup." Meredy replayed. "She went to the castle."

"Everyone!" Happy and Charla screamed as they caught up to the team.

"Over here!" Lucy shouted and waved so that the exceeds could see them from the smoke.

They regrouped and started their way towards the castle, leaving the battlefield behind them. A battlefield stained in blood, havoc and a lot of smoke.

In that time in the castle, Natsu, Erza and Ultear were trying to rescue Mahiro from the army. The three searched for almost half an hour and no matter how close the smell was, it looked like they were getting nowhere near completing the task. After every wall followed another and another one, everything looked exactly the same making it even harder for them to find their way. And again they had stopped due the confusing surroundings.

"Man, this is so annoying!" Natsu cursed breaking up a wall.

"It`s like we`re in a labyrinth." Erza stated while taking a look around.

"This castle must be huge for it to have such a big space." Ultear said.

"By the way, I think it`s time to tell us why you are here." Erza said turning to the black-haired mage. "I hardly think the reason is not important. Also by seeing you, it must mean that Jellal and Meredy are here two."

"What are you? A detective?" Ultear asked the armored mage.

"Trust me. She can reach to any answer if she puts her mind to it." Natsu said with his hands behind his head

"Fine." Ultear whispered, letting out a sign. "We here after an dark guild that escaped from jell, which we think is plotting something related to Zeref." She finished her short version of the story.

"A dark guild?" Natsu asked.

"Which one exactly?" Erza asked next in turn

Ultear tried to answer, but was cut off as they heard footsteps coming closer and closer. They stood silent and awaited for whoever was coming. As the footsteps were coming from few meters, Natsu suddenly gave a sniff and grinned and gather the fingers of his both hands into punches.

"I can hear it." A voice ran through the air. "I hear your thoughts."

"That voice!?" Erza said summoning a sword.

"Yeah, I can hear him." Natsu confirmed what Scarlet was thinking.

"Cobra!" Erza said as the shadow revealed Oracion Seis`s Dragon Slayer.

"So yeah, the guild that we are after is Oracion Seis." Ultear finished what she was about to say.

A minute later the roof over them broke, sending the rocks falling down of the three, forcing them to jump few meters back in order to avoid the rocks. As soon as they landed they were greeted by another attack, this time from behind. The floor started turning liquid, however Ultear didn`t flinch and used her time ark magic to return the floor back to the time few minutes ago.

"As expected from a former Gremoire Heart mage." Cobra complimented, but he was no longer alone. Right next to him stood Racer and Hot Eye, another two wizards from Oracion Seis.

"Are you fast?" Racer asked turning himself to Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu asked with a confused look.

"What do you want?" Erza asked the three dark wizards.

"What we want is not of your business." Another voice spoke up from behind them.

"You are…" Natsu said turning around. "…Midnight. Or was it Brain II?"

"We can`t afford to let you interfere this time. All of you must die here." Midnight nodding to Cobra and the rest of Oracion Seis to prepare for an attack.

"So you wanna have a go, huh!?" Natsu said putting up a smirk on his face.

"I will take Racer and Midnight." Erza said reqquipping into her Flight Armor.

"Then, I will." Natsu said turning up to Cobra.

"Guess you are going to have to help me first." Ultear said regrouping back to back with Salamander and Titania.

Meanwhile the rest of Crime Sorcière and Fairy Tail were running towards the castle, when suddenly an explosion in front of them, blocked their path, causing smoke to flow in the air. The smoke lasted around a minute, after which it revealed two figures standing in front of the light mages. They stood still, until Lucy gathered the guts to speak.

"Who are those two?" The blonde asked.

"Some of the dark mages were after." Jellal explained. "Those are Oracion Seis`s members."

"Oracion Seis!?" Fairy Tail`s mages screamed in surprise all in once.

"Angel!?" Gray shouted seeing the silver hair girl came up from the smoke.

"Looks like the brats have gathered." The other figure said coming forward.

"Brain!?" Happy screamed.

"You should die here maggots." Brain said pointing the stick ahead.

"Everyone leave this to us." Jellal said stepping forward.

"But…?" Lucy tried to say something, but was cut off by Meredy.

"Go to Natsu-san and Erza-san. I`m sure Ultear is with them." The pink-haired girl explained.

"It`s a bit too late for them." Angel interrupted. "If they are in the castle, that means they have ran into Midnight and the rest."

"Go, Fairy Tail!" We`ll take things over here." Jellal said as he threw his clock on the ground. Meredy did the same.

"Thanks!" Lucy thanked, as she, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charla ran towards the castle.

"Do you seriously think you can beat us?" Brain asked turning his attention to Jellal.

"I don`t think so, I know we can." The blue-haired man said.

"Why you!" Brain cursed.

"Let`s go, Meredy." Jellal said and waited for his friend to nod in agreement. 'Like always, we`re counting on you, Fairy Tail." He said in his mind

**So that`s it for now, chapter 4, I hope you liked it! x3 So in short, new things in this chapter are the appearance of Crime Sorcière and Oracion Seis. Also in my story, Ultear didn`t needed to sacrifice herself like she did in the manga in order to save the world, nor she turned into an old lady. I just couldn`t do that this character, because I love her. Not as much as Erza and my second fav female, Mirajane, but still love her. She`s so sexy and beautiful, has an great background story behind her personality and love how she changes from the cold hearted woman into a very positive one. If I have to name a fav character from all of the dark wizards, it would be her.**

**Also I tried to speed up things a little in this chapter, adding more fighting scenes and Mahiro`s story and tragic childhood. The end of the suggest that the next chapter will be more dynamic as well. There will be big fights and much more. Someone`s past will be revealed more in it. Stay tuned to find out.**

**By the way, the name of the capital, Misaki city comes from the anime Shakugan no Shana. There were no special reasons why I choose that one. Just because, didn`t want to waste to much time thinking about something like that. **

**With that said, I`ll be taking my leave for now. Reached over 5k words in Word, so my hands need a little rest. xD **

**See ya! : )**


	5. Chapter 5 - Showdown at Misaki city

**Hey there, everyone! I`m presenting to you chapter 5 of Unbreakable Love. I managed to continue my weekly upload tradition. It wasn`t easy, but I did it. Nothing much to say here, just the usual – please, respect my likings about the couples; No hateful comments and no insults and etc. **

**Well, I hope ya all like my work! I wish you pleasant reading! x)**

_**Chapter 5 - Showdown at Misaki city**_

Inside the castle Fairy Tail`s Natsu and Erza joined with Ultear were just started their battle with Oracion Seis`s Cobra, Midnight, Racer and Hot Eye. The battle itself was split up into three, as Natsu was facing Cobra, Erza was against Racer and Midnight and last Ultear was occupied with Hot Eye. Havoc was everywhere, walls were destroyed, but the maze didn`t even seem to have an end, it was like they were fighting in a surrounded place without any exit, just able to only fight.

Somewhere in the all commotion The fire and The poison Dragon Slayer were having really interesting clash. Neither of the two seemed to have an upper hand over the other, however it was obvious that Natsu had harder time in landing a hit on the opponent, due to Cobra`s ability to hear his thoughts.

"It appears you have gotten stronger from our last fight." Cobra said dodging Natsu`s kick, which was aimed towards his head. "But that doesn`t change the fact that I can hear your every movement."

"Is that so?" Natsu replayed with a smirk.

Salamander aimed another flaming kick towards his enemy, however The Poison Dragon Slayer didn`t even looked nervous. He used his Sound Wall to block the attack and send the light guild mage back. Then he snapped his fingers, transmitting a very powerful sound wave, which was aimed directly towards Natsu. The pink-haired mage didn`t have time to dodge, just crossed his arms before him and prepared for the hit.

After the hit, everything around began to shake, which caused the roof to fall down, leaving a little mountain of bricks behind as well as smoke. All of a sudden the bricks got scattered in many directions, revealing Salamander dashing like an fire arrow directly at his opponent.

"Surprise attacks won`t work on me." Cobra screamed. "Poison Dragon`s Guard!" He moved his arm in a cross, creating a shield of poison, preparing himself for his enemy`s attack.

Natsu slammed straight at the wall of poison, loosing his spead, which ended in him backing away few meters. However that left him wide open and Cobra saw that.

"Poison Dragon`s Roar!" He screamed sending his breath of poison towards Salamander.

"Fire Dragon`s Briliant Flame!" Natsu clapped his hands together, forming a big ball of fire, which he threw against the upcoming attack.

The clash of the two Dragon Slayers, caused more bricks to fall from the roof as well. After the bricks fell, the impact caused smoke again. Natsu stood still, waiting for it to die out, suddenly Cobra appeared from the smoke, dashing at high speed. The fire mage tried to dodge, but was too late. The enemy swung his right knee straight into Natsu`s stomach, causing him to gasp from the pain. Unfortunately the dark mage wasn`t done, as he aimed few more punches in Salamander`s face.

"Poison Dragon`s Iron Fist!" Cobra screamed aiming a fist surrounded by poison towards the pink-haired mage.

Fortunately Natsu managed to recover from the last few hits and ducked under the incoming punch, then he grabbed the dark mage`s arm and threw him over, which ended in Cobra`s back hitting the floor. After that Natsu turned over and aimed a flaming kick down at the opponent`s face, which made Cobra`s only choice to roll of right.

"Not bad!" The dark mage complimented while trying to stand up. "It seems like I have to take you seriously."

"Bring it!" Natsu said while a smirk formed on his face.

All of a sudden the floor around Natsu turned liquid and spread all the way to the roof, threatening to fall on Fairy Tail`s mage.

"Damn, this again!" Natsu cursed watching the liquid floor falling down on him.

Just when Salamander awaited for the attack to hit him, the floor returned back to it`s normal state. After which thousands of orbs came flying down on the dark mages, who were standing before Natsu.

"Took you long enough." Natsu said with a smile when he saw a figure coming next to him. "I started to think that you lost."

"Same goes for you." Ultear replayed with a smirk. "Looks like we`ll be going two on two now." She said turning against their opponents.

"I hope Erza is having an easier time." Natsu said with a sign of worry voice, but still with a smile on the face.

In that time Erza was managing somehow to keep pace with both Racer and Midnight. It was clear that she and her enemies had fell to another level in the castle, as the surroundings seemed totally different. There were more torches hanging on the walls, which made the root brighter than the level above. Also while fighting the redhead mage saw couple of cells here and there, but Mahiro wasn`t in none of them. In fact all of the cells were empty, which stood for a proof that things that were something usual for the rest of the country, rarely happened in the capital.

Again passing by a cell, Scarlet turned her head in order to take a look inside, but with no luck, because it was empty as well.

"This is getting on my nerves." Erza commented with a low voice. "I need to find Mahiro fast."

"Do you have time to be worrying about other things when you are facing us?" A voice caught her attention.

Suddenly a beam of darkness came straight at her, but Erza just used the speed of her Flight Armor to dodge the attack, landing on the wall on her right. Then she once again used the speed to her advantage and dashed towards the source of the attack. As Erza neared the opponent, she swung her two swords against the dark mage, however she was blocked by Racer, who came very fast in front of her and pushed the armored mage with his legs, sending her back.

"Your not fast enough." Racer stated, while he landed on one of the walls, then pushed himself towards Titania.

Erza landed on the ground and jumped in time to avoid Racer`s attack, heading straight to the roof as she used it to push herself from it and dashed at the enemy.

"Sonic Claw!" Titania said in a low voice and increased her speed and swung multiple times from many directions.

Racer was surrounded very quickly and put in a disadvantage. Unable to block or to dodge, he prepared for the attack, but fortunately for him it didn`t came. Midnight casted another dark beam aimed at the redhead. Seeing the attack, Erza swung her two swords, sending two wind waves that clashed with Midnight`s spell. The blast forced Erza back off. Smoke was caused thanks to the blast and Midnight used it to his advantage.

"Dark Capricio!" He screamed aiming another beam of darkness at the target.

However, Scarlet saw that and quickly requipped into her Black Wing Armor and sliced through beam using her sword. The next attack didn`t wait as Racer came at her very fast. Titania requipped back in her Flight Armor and jumped, dodging the attack. Then swung her left leg, hitting Racer directly in the face, which ended in him backing away few meters.

"Sonic Claw!" Erza screamed and like before she increased her speed, dashing straight to the enemy and gave multiple attacks from many directions.

This time Midnight was too much behind to do anything and the hit was fact. Racer fell on his knees as he felt the pain from the slashes overflowing. Blood streamed from his legs and arms. Unfortunately for him Erza didn`t thought it was enough, she aimed few fast punches and kicks in his body.

"Disort Blades!" Suddenly Midnight screamed, generating ethereal slashes which he send flying at his opponent.

"Requipp! Heaven`s Wheel Armor! Circle Sword!" Erza reqquiped and summoned couple of swords around her, then gave the command, sending them against the incoming attack.

The clash between the two attacks made smoke to flow once more, which lasted for a minute. After that one minute Erza saw that Midnight was alone, as the blood from Racer could be seen on the ground leading to somewhere behind Midnight. The dark mage also saw that the redhead was once again in her Flight Armor.

'So he ran away either because of his injuries or because he was told do so.' Erza gave a quick conclusion in her mind.

"I knew you would be worth fighting." Midnight`s voice caught her attention. "You have gotten stronger from when we fought at Nirvana."

"And you still fight without moving very much." Erza replayed with a calm voice.

"Say what you want. I`ll be the victorious in the end." The dark mage said, not taking the smile off his face.

A level above Natsu and Ultear were having an equal fight with Cobra and Hot Eye. Nothing special happened, just the usual. Natsu was the one starting every attack, Cobra dodged, Hot Eye counterattacked and Ultear stopped the counterattacks. It continued for around half an hour as the four seemed calm, except for Natsu, who`s patience started to ran off.

"Damn, this is boring." Natsu stated while regrouping from the repeating process.

"Calm down, would you!?" Ultear said. "We need to be patient in order to defeat them.

"Your no fun." Natsu replayed with a disappointed voice.

"Who gives a damn about that right now!?" Ultear responded still with a calm voice.

"I do." Natsu replayed again.

"You both sure are stubborn." Cobra commented interrupting their little argument.

"What? You noticed just now!?" Natsu said with a smirk.

Suddenly something caught Natsu`s ears as he pushed Ultear to the wall on the right and turned back, the crossed his arms in front of him in the form of X and stood there. Something very fast slammed directly at him, as the object lost a little speed, Salamander saw Race trying to push him back. Cobra noticed this chance and used his Sound Palm to transmit a very powerful sound wave aiming it Natsu.

"Flash Forward!" Ultear shouted sending multiple orbs straight at the wave, blocking the attack.

"Liquid Ground!" Hot Eye said and made the ground around Ultear and Natsu to turn liquid again, making them sink like in quicksand.

"I`m getting really sick of this." Natsu blurted out still blocking Racer, who by seeing the floor turning liquid backed away.

"Poison Dragon`s Roar!" Cobra shouted as he used his breath, sending an poison like tornade at his opponents.

As Cobra`s attack was closing in, Natsu swung his right arm and sent a flame in the form of a whip at the nearest wall, grabbing on it then grabbed his partner and pulled themselves out of the liquid ground and by that dodged the attack. However soon after they were hit by Racer`s Motor attack, which sent them crashing on the ground.

"Okay that hurt." Natsu said standing up.

The impact with the ground his skin, revealing little amount of his flesh. Ultear was luckier when it came to injuries. She only hit her back, but managed to recover fast. However the two seemed to get exhausted, especially the Dragon Slayer, due that fact that he used more magic power and moved much more than the black-haired woman.

"Racer! Hot Eye! Go find the target. I`ll take care of them." Cobra said without looking at his fellow members.

"The _target_?" Ultear asked with a calm voice.

"You don`t mean Mahiro, right!?" Natsu asked their enemies.

"I don`t know his name, just that he started the revolt." Cobra answered.

"Why are you after him?" The pink-haired boy asked shouting.

"You don`t need to know." Hot Eye replayed as he and Racer turned back and ran off.

A second later Cobra dashed forward swinging few fast punches at his opponents. His ability to hear their thought came in his advantage again, giving him the chance to see to which side they are going to avoid. That helped him to deliver few surprise attacks, sending both Natsu and Ultear on the ground. But he wasn`t done.

"Poison Dragon`s Roar!" He screamed and sent his breath forward to the target.

"Damn!" Natsu cursed.

All of sudden he hit the ground breaking it around them, then he grabbed the woman and threw her through the hole.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" Ultear screamed at the man.

"Sorry, but could you find Mahiro for me and before the guys that ran off earlier?" Salamander asked as he prepared to hit. "I`ll take care of this guy here."

"I don`t have much of a choice, huh!?" Ultear replayed as a smile formed on her lips. She landed on the floor above and ran off. "Be careful, or Erza`s going to kill me later."

But she didn`t receive a replay, because Cobra`s attack already had hit Natsu, so she just continued her way looking for Mahiro, leaving the two Dragon Slayers to fight between each other. Above her the poison breath finally fainted, showing an unwounded Natsu.

"That was stupid of you." Cobra said with a calm voice. "Your chances of winning now are even less than before."

"We will see about that." Natsu replayed with a smirk.

Meanwhile, outside the castle Crime Sorcière`s Jellal and Meredy were fighting Oracion Seis`s Brain and Angel. The battle was reaching it`s climax as both sides seemed to have lost a great amount of magic power. Right at the moment the dark wizards attacked. Brain casted a dark beam aimed straight at Jellal, who just used his spell Meteor to increase his speed and dodged the attack with ease. Meredy counterattacked summoning few magical blades and aimed them towards Brain, but the dark mage casted Dark Rondo to block the attack.

"We`re getting nowhere like this." Jellal stated as he stepped next to the pink-haired girl.

"What do you suggest?" Meredy asked turning her head left to face the man next to her.

"Dark Capricio!" Brain screamed interrupting their little conversation and aimed another darkness beam towards them.

"Maguilty Rays!" Meredy said, sending couple of yellow magical blades that clashed with the opponents spell and blocked it.

"Meteor!" Jellal whisper as he kneeled forward and again dashed in incredible speed at Oracion Seis`s wizards.

He flew behind them and delivered a quick kick in Brain`s back, then continued to spin around them still using his speed, making it nearly impossible for them to see him. Angel summoned Barakiel, an angel with two heads and large wings. The angel started to glow as a bright light appeared and filled the area around with it, which exploded. Both Jellal and Meredy didn`t have the time to do anything, just prepared for the hit. After the light vanished, it revealed Crime Sorcière`s members standing on their knees on the ground, both got away with just scratches.

Just when the dark mages prepared for another attack, a bright yellow light from above caught their attention. They lifted their heads to see a light blast that came down on them and exploded, creating a cloud of smoke and a strong wind. The attack continued for about three minutes, after which it left the ground broken on several places.

While Jellal and Meredy waited to see the result of their attack, a beam of dakness came of the smoke and hit the blue-haired man in the stomach, making him cough some blood and fall on knees. Meredy rushed next to him in a second, but he refused her help and stood on his own.

"I see you still have that destructive magic of yours." Brain commented. "It would be boring if you didn`t."

The dark mage got out of the attack with few scratches on the arms, but Angel had collapsed on the ground and seemed that her consciousness had already fell.

"Jellal, this doesn`t look good. We both are almost exhausted." Meredy said with a worried face.

"Of course it doesn`t. Did you honestly expected to defeat me, the leader of Oracion Seis." Brain said as he brought out in a laugh.

"I do." Jellal replayed with a smirk that caused Brain to stop laughing.

Jellal lifted his head, looking above Brain and his smirk widened even more. The dark mage immediately turned around and saw a big blue magic circle standing before him, then looked back and saw Jellal clenched his hand in fist and a large blue light appeared as a powerful blast erupted, creating an huge explosion, destroying the area around the dark wizard.

After the explosion Jellal and Meredy saw a big hole at the place where Brain was standing. The two went to the edge of the hole and saw the bodies of the dark mages unmoving, as Crime Sorcière`s members let a sign of relief. Just as they turned back to walk away, a voice reached them.

"Defeated by my magic, huh!? You got the guts, but this is not the end. Remember it!" With saying that, Brain`s eyes closed and his consciousness fell as well.

Jellal and Meredy stood there for a minute, then decided to go to help the others. So the two started their way towards the castle slowly, as the younger one of them, which was Meredy, had to help her guild mate.

Back at the castle, Erza was having an equal fight with Midnight as both of them seemed to not waste their magic power too much, especially for the dark mage, who moved rarely, just casted spell after spell and used his reflector to deflect the redhead`s counterattacks. Currently they were fighting in a place like a circle, surrounded by five paths. The roof was higher than usual for what it was seen so far in this castle.

Titania continued to fight in her Flight Armor, betting on the speed in order to avoid getting hit and stroke whenever she had a chance. However the enemy`s reflector made the things harder for her as almost all of the attacks she aimed ended deflected with an ease by Oracion`s Seis`s wizard, which annoyed the armored mage even further, but despite that she remained calm and showed no signs of anger or impatience.

And again Midnight casted his Dark Capricio, which flew in incredible speed straight at Scarlet, who jumped to her left and stepped on the wall next to her, avoiding the attack, then pushed herself forward directly at the enemy. The dark mage responded by casting this time several beams of dakness, that flew and landed straight at woman. At first it seemed that his attack worked, but that didn`t lasted for long, as Erza came out of the smoke wearing her Black Wing Armor. This made Midnight to relay on his reflector again, but was too late, Titania swung her sword and sliced through her opponents body, spreading blood on the floor. After that she gave a quick kick in his stomach that sent him back till he crashed at the wall behind.

Midnight`s body fell on the ground and so after that Erza fell on her knees, showing that she didn`t get out unscratched from the dark wizard`s last attack few seconds ago.

"Why you!" Midnight cursed as he stood on his knees.

'This is bad. I`m starting to run out of magic power.' Erza commented in her mind as she stood up. 'I have to defeat him as soon as possible.'

While the redhead continued to analyze the situation, a dark green light caught her attention. She lifted her head and saw Midnight gathering his magic in both of his hands.

"Wonder in the world of nothingless, Titania!" He screamed and clapped his hands together. "Genesis Zero!"

Suddenly, a group of dark phantoms that surrounded Erza from every side, leaving her nowhere to run. The phantoms made contact with the armored mage, completely engulfing her and dragged her in the world of nothingness. The spell vanished and left no trace of Fairy Tail`s strongest woman.

Titania found herself floating in a unknown space, unable to move her body or to use magic. She wandered in the empty space without any sense of time.

'What is this place?' She asked in her mind. 'I can`t feel anything or anyone. It`s like I drowned in see of emptiness and can`t swim my way on the surface.' She continued to analyze what`s going on.

All of a sudden a bright green light caught her eyes and before her appeared a green ghost. It was a ghost of girl, not more than thirteen years old, or at least that`s what Erza thought. Soon after that couple more green ghosts appeared, some of men other of women, some of old people, others of very young. More and more appeared until they completely surrounded the redhead from everywhere.

"_This is the world of Ni."_ The ghost of the girl that appeared first spoke up.

"The world of Ni?" Erza asked.

"_A world of nothingless and nothingless alone."_Another ghost interrupted.

"_There isn`t anything else but it here."_ A third one continued. _"No people, no subjects, just nothing." _

"_We are ghost that were trapped here long ago, like you are now."_ The girl said. _"This world exist from ancient time and it is made by those who deny everything in the real one, those who denied the principles of the real world."_

"Principles?" Scarlet continued to ask like a child, floating around the ghosts.

"_Principles such as life and death, reality and illusion, love and hate, happiness and sadness."_ Another ghost answered. _"Things that people encounter every day in their lives."_

"_Those who created the world of Ni, denied those things and thought they were absurd and meaningless. They thought just nothing alone is the only right thing." _The girl`s ghost whispered in Titania`s left ear.

"_Above those people one man stood as their leader in order to gather and gide them in this believing."_ Another ghost interrupted.

"A man?" The redhead questioned.

"_A man that broke those principles first and claimed himself as a god of the death. A man that wrote a book that contains his beliefs from first to last. A man that plunged the world in chaos."_ The girl`s ghost whispered in her ear again. _"His name is…" _She stopped for a second. _"Zeref."_ It finished it`s sentence.

"Zeref!?" Erza`s eyes widened. "The legendary black wizard that became a god. The very Zeref for who more and more disasters continue to happen, just like back then." She stopped as memories of the Tower of Heaven surfaced once again.

Silence moved in for the next few minutes as the ghost slowly started to disappear from her sight. The circle slowly widened until only the girl`s ghost remained before the mage.

"Why did you tell me all this?" Erza asked the ghost.

"_Because, Erza Scarlet you are fated to be side by the first one to ever break free from this realm. The one that overcame sadness and sorrow two times, Natsu Dragneel."_ The girl`s ghost replayed and vanished, leaving the woman stunned and silent.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she began remembering about the said boy. She remembered from his pink hair, his black eyes, the usual grin he put on his face, his scarf to how he showed his love for her. She thought of absolutely every detail about the Dragon Slayer.

As she continued to think a bright light appeared with an image of Natsu, who was fighting Cobra from Oracion Seis. It was obvious that he was having an extremely hard time. Currently he was standing on his knees with his head down. Injuries were almost all over his body, as signs of the enemy`s poison was visable as well. Erza watched there for a moment. Panic took over her, as the idea of losing Natsu found place in her mind.

However a smile appeared on her face when she saw that the pink-haired mage was smiling as well.

"That`s right, Natsu! A smile always helps." The redhead whispered and closed her eyes. "I won`t give up either."

The image disappeared and left Scarlet floating in the nothingness alone. She leaned forward, clenched her hands into fists and focused. This continued for a while until a bright light started to glow around the woman, which expanded and expanded.

Back at real world, Midnight was just about to leave when a yellow light started glowing and the a sound like something breaking made him turn back. It looked like the space was breaking just a explosion erupted, casing the ground the shake. The dark mage used his right hand to cover his eyes from the light and when he removed it he saw the redhead standing before him wearing an armor he haven`t seen.

"Impossible! How did you got out?" Midnight asked in shock.

But instead of answer, he received a smile from the light guild member, which irritated him even more.

"Don`t get to cocky! Dark Capricio Scream!" Midnight screamed and casted another spell and aimed it at Titania.

The beam flew at incredible speed, but Erza didn`t flinch. She swung her sword and cut through the beam, not leaving smoke behind. The dark mage casted another spell, by twisting the air and sent couple of ethereal slashes that headed straight at his target. However Erza again didn`t quake, just swung her weapon few times and sliced through the incoming attack, leaving no trace from it. Midnight tried to cast another spell, but Scarlet used the opening and dashed towards him. Once she was close enough she grabbed the weapon with two hands.

"Nakagami Starlight!" The red-haired woman shouted and swung her sword in, cutting through her opponent`s body once more.

Titania stopped few meters after she passed by Midnight and stood up. Behind her, the dark wizard just fell on the ground. Blood streamed from his wounds, his cloths reaped, his body unmoving. He just let few weak sounds from his lips and tried to stretch his left hand forward, but felt the consciousness leaving him as he slowly closed eyes. After Erza confirmed her victory, she requipped back into her normal armor and gave the five doors a look, thinking which one to take.

"Erza!" A voice come out from one of the doors. She turned and saw Ultear running to her.

"Ultear!" Erza replayed with a smile.

"Are you okay?" The time mage asked.

"Yeah, I`ve been worse." Scarlet answered. "I was busy with this guy over here." She said turning to Midnight.

"So you defeated him!?" Ultear said with a smile. "I didn`t expected less from you. Natsu is fighting Cobra."

"Okay! We should find Mahiro and fast." Erza commented as both of them choose one of the doors and continued their way to find the said man.

Meanwhile the clash between the two Dragon Slayers was reaching it`s climax. Cobra was having the upper hand thanks to his ability, while Salamander`s attack ended blocked or dodged by the dark mage, after which followed an counterattack by the Second generation Dragon Slayer. However it seemed that he was running out of magic as well, as both of them knew that they needed to end this battle as soon as possible.

Cobra rushed towards his opponent, making Natsu use his breath to attack him, but again he heard what was the pink-haired boy thinking and just jumped over, reaching the roof, then pushed himself from it and flew directly at the fire mage, who decided to roll off to the right. But Oracion Seis`s member already knew that.

"Poison Dragon`s Scales!" Cobra screamed, swung his right arm and generated a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which he sent at the enemy.

Natsu didn`t had the time to do anything, just moved his arms in front of him in the form of a cross and waited for the impact, which pushed him few meters back, landing on his back. However, his bad luck didn`t end here, as he saw the dark mage gathering magic in his mouth.

"Poison Dragon`s Roar!" Cobra shouted, sending his poison breath at Natsu.

Salamander just saw how the attack hit him and sent him even further behind, crashing at nearest wall, breaking through it. He found himself at the other side of the wall, lying over couple of bricks, smoke blocked his vision, pain started overcoming his senses.

While he was trying to get up, the opponent came out the smoke grabbing him for the head and then slammed his face down on the ground. Cobra repeated that action several times, until Natsu`s head was about the break, then he threw him in the air.

"This is the end, Salamander!" The dark wizard shouted and again started gathering magic in his mouth. "Poison Dragon`s Roar!"

Cobra`s poison`s breath like tornado was aimed straight at his target and completely covered Natsu in the poison. After the attack, the First generation Dragon Slayer hit the ground with a terrible force. He felt like he`s body was paralyzed from all the poison and couldn`t even move a finger.

"You are still alive, huh!?" He heard his opponent`s voice backed with a mocking tone. "But this won`t last for long." The dark mage continued to walk, slowly walking to light guild member. "Prepare for the afterlife, Salamander!"

Natsu wasn`t paying attention, just seemed to think about something, but Cobra didn`t even bother hearing it. He lifted Natsu by his scarf and gathered his magic around his other one, preparing to deliver the final blow. A tear came out of Natsu`s left eye just when he thought it was all over.

Suddenly a strange voice caught his attention. He tried to recognize it, but to not avail. It appeared like he`s hearing it for the first time or rather he doesn`t remember it when it hit him. The voice was coming from his mind.

'**Don`t tell me you give up?'** The voice asked in his mind

'Who are you?' Natsu responded the question with question.

'**I am your inner self.'** The voice answered

'My inner self?' Fairy Tail`s pink-haired boy asked again in surprise

'**Yes, your inner self. And I`m asking you if already had give up?'** The voice asked

'It`s not like I can do anything. He can hear everything I thought of.' Salamander replayed with depressed voice

'**What if I tell you how to fight his ability!?'** The voice asked, which left the Dragon Slayer even more surprised.

'Really?' Salamander asked.

'**All you have to do is block you hearing for a short period of time.'** The voice answered

'How I`m supposed to do that?' Natsu asked

'**Just image the world without sound. Forget about the sound, forget about your ears.'** The voice stated

'Forget about my ears!?' Natsu asked himself with a sign of hesitation in his voice 'I will try it'

'**Now go and win this battle, for we shall talk again, Son of Igneel.'** Natsu`s inner self said and dissappeard

Just when Cobra was about to hit Natsu, he regained consciousness, gave the dark mage a headbutt, earning his release. Natsu fell on his legs and immediately jumped towards his enemy. He aimed few fast punches and kicks in Oracion Seis member`s stomach and head, which sent him few meters back.

"What the…?" Cobra tried to curse, but didn`t even get the time to do so.

Natsu landed couple more hits on his opponents, then jumped behind the dark mage and raised the level of his flames. Cobra stepped back few steps.

"Why you!" He screamed. "Poison Dragon`s Iron Fist!" He swung his right hand aimed at his opponent, but was shocked at the result.

Salamander just vanished, leaving only few sparks after him. Cobra started turning to every direction in order to find the target, when suddenly a bright light appeared above. He lifted his head and saw the light guild`s member closing on him. But what really surprised him was that around the pink-haired boy not only flames came out from his body, but lightning as well.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu screamed.

"What the…?" The Poison Dragon Slayer tried to shout something, but was interrupted when he saw the enemy disappearing again.

Cobra turned back with the hope to catch the direction, but shortly found he was wrong. Natsu reappeared behind and kicked him in the back, which sent the dark mage flying in the air. Then he dashed in the form of a fire-lightning towards his target. Cobra tried to counterattack with his breath, but Salamander dodged with ease, then went around facing Cobra`s back.

"Lightning Flame Dragon`s Firing Hammer!" Natsu said, engulfing his fist and forearm in fire and lightning, with which he devastatingly stroke his opponent in the back, sending crashing through the nearest wall.

The hit created explosion with great amount of smoke floating in the air, as well as couple of lightings. When the smoke lifted itself, it revealed the dark mage lying on the ground. His body wounded and paralyzed by the lighting and burned by the flames, it lied on the ground unmoving. Natsu went to the hole and saw his opponent turning his head at him.

"Why I can`t hear your thoughts?" Cobra asked weakly.

"Hmm. What was that? I can`t hear you?" Natsu asked due to his ears still being blocked.

"Don`t mock me!" Cobra threatened with a weak voice.

"Man, calm down. I blocked my sense of hearing and now I can`t hear a thing." The pink-haired boy said scratching the back of his head.

"You did what?" The dark mage asked surprised. "But how`s that even possible?"

"I told you, I don`t hear anything right now, so don`t ask!" Natsu said, seeing Cobra questioned look.

"I`m really no mach for you, Fairy Tail wizards." Cobra said something and closed his eyes as unconsciousness overcame his senses, although Natsu didn`t hear that as well.

After that Natsu just collapsed on the ground on his back, with legs and hands spread like an sea star, looking at the ceiling.

"Guess I am out of magic. Gonna rest here for a while and then go find Erza and the rest." The light mage said and turned towards the lying few meters away Cobra. "By the way, this guy smell`s is quite strange. It`s like it smell like that Mahiro dude. Whatever, gonna leave it for now."

In that time, Erza and Ultear were already another level lower. The surroundings became quite relieving, as the path way brighter and wider. It also had more cells than the level above. The two were running for about ten minutes and just when they were getting into it a voice caught their attention. Both slowed the pace until they stopped completely and tried to tail the sound.

"Stay here with the prisoner. I`ll go check what`s all commotion about." The voice reached their hearing again. It was a man`s voice.

"Alright." Another man replayed "Don`t be late."

"It`s coming from the corner ahead." Ultear said and Erza nodded.

The two went to the edge of the corner when they saw a knight standing in front of a cell. The knight was holding two golden keys in his left hand that were spotted immediately by the mages.

"Mahiro is probably been kept there. The question is how we are going to free him without casing too much noise?" Erza asked putting her right hand on her chin.

"Like this." Ultear said and pointed to Erza to watch.

Suddenly the ground under the knight disappeared and left a hole in which he fell at the instant. Then the time mage used her magic to return the bars of the cells go back to the time before they were created.

"And I thought Natsu acts without thinking." Erza said with a mocking tone.

"Just shut up." Ultear defended. "It worked right."

"Yup, I`m definitely watching Natsu here." Erza said giggling.

The two went to the cells and saw a man sitting on a bed inside. He stood up the second he saw them and a smile formed on his face.

"Erza! And you are?" Mahiro asked turning to the woman next to Titania.

"I`m Ultear, a friend of hers." Ultear introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Mahiro greeted.

"More importantly, we have to get out of here first." Erza said as the three turned and started their way out, but stopped, seeing Oracion Seis`s Racer and Hot Eye.

"You are not going anywhere." Racer stated, preparing to attack.

"So they caught up to us!?" Ultear said, summoning one of her orbs.

"We have to get through them." Erza commented, summoning a magical sword. "Mahiro step aside, you should not get involved."

"Should not get involved!? Do you seriously believe he`s not involved already?" Racer asked as broke out laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza yelled at the dark mages.

"Why don`t you ask him instead?" Racer answered the question with question.

Both Erza and Ultear turned their heads to look at the man behind them. He was with his head down and then they saw a tear falling from his eyes, which hit the ground.

"I`m sorry." He blurted something in a low voice and turned his head to face Erza. "I lied when I said I hadn`t been in Fiore before."

"What?" Erza asked with a surprised look.

"When I was around fifteen years old some guys came to Rushmore and said I need to go immediately to Fiore to help them, promising that they`ll help me find my brother. " Mahiro explained. "But when I arrived at the place I found out that those people tricked me."

"Tricked you?" Scarlet asked with a now, calm voice.

"Yes, they kidnapped him. Or I rather I should say we kidnapped." Racer answered and started laughing again.

"You?" Ultear asked, turning to the enemies.

"Brain that is did so." Hot Eye answered. "He took him to a research facility somewhere in the desert and made the people there implant something in him." He finished.

"A desert research facility?" The black-haired asked when suddenly her eyes widened. "Don`t tell me…?"

"You know it?" The redhead asked the woman next to her.

"I do. My mother, Ul, took me there in order to save me, but the people in it lied that I died and used me in many experiments." Grimoire Heart`s formed wizard explained with her head down.

"It`s like how you explained it." Mahiro said. "There they used my body for many experiments as well. However, I don`t know what they implanted in me."

"What do you mean by you don`t know?" Ultear asked the man. "From there I learned my time arc magic, so you should be ab…" She tried to say something, but was cut of by the man.

"He can`t use magic if that`s what you wanted to ask." Racer interrupted.

"Then why are you after him?" Erza asked by yelling.

"Because inside him is hidden a key to unlock a forbidden magic, written in the very book of Zeref." Hot Eye answered.

"What? Zeref`s book?" Both Erza and Ultear shouted at the same time.

"Correct." Hot Eye nodded his head in agreement. "That`s why we will kill him and unlock this forbidden magic."

"What`s that forbidden magic anyways?" Erza asked, pointing her sword at the dark mages.

"The magic that is capable of summoning the unknown." Racer answered.

"Even I haven`t heard of such magic." Ultear said.

"It`s the very magic that brings nothingness and nothingness alone." Racer explained.

"Don`t tell me you are talking about the world of Ni?" Titania asked.

"Precisely." Hot Eye replayed. "We want to summon it and brings this world to the real one, covering it completely."

"You bastards!" The armored mage screamed and requipped into her Flight Armor "I won`t let you do as you please."

"Your wasting your time." Ultear said as put a hand on her shoulder. "Take Mahiro and get out of here. I will handle them myself."

"But…?" Titania tried to say something, but the time mage cut her off.

"When I quitted Grimoire Heart I decided I will do everything to stop Zeref`s magic from awaking again and that won`t happen under my surveillance." Ultear said, summoning couple of her orbs.

"How scary!" Racer mocked. "Do you think your magic can keep up with me?"

Suddenly a bright blue appeared from behind Oracion Seis`s members, turning to see it`s source they saw a object of ice, flying directly at them. It was an arrow of ice. It flew so fast that the dark mages didn`t had time to dodge or block as the arrow made impact with the target, creating a huge blue light that died in a minute.

The attack caused Racer and Hot Eye several wounds, but managed to stood up again, looking angrily at the distant corridor, which made them drop their guard down. Ultear just waited for that

"Ice-Make: Bloom!" Ultear shouted putting her hands together, creating several blocks of ice, sending them at the opponents.

The attack surprised them, unable to dodge or to block, they just watched as the block made contact with their bodies, which ended in both of them falling on the ground, loosing consciousness. Erza, Ultear and Mahiro stood their silent for a while until they saw shirtless Gray and smiling Lucy and Wendy, serious Charla and cheerful Happy, coming from the shadows.

"Everyone!" Erza greeted.

"Erza! Ultear!" Gray replayed with hands in his pockets. "Even Mahiro is here."

"Hey there!" The time mage greeted

"Where`s Natsu?" Happy asked flying in the air.

"I left him to fight Cobra from Oracion Seis a while ago. I`m sure he has already won." Ultear answered.

"What happened with you back outside?" Scarlet asked her teammates.

"We ended fighting for the rebels, and you get the rest." Lucy explained.

"Always rushing ahead." Erza said as her lips formed a smile.

"Look who`s talking." Lucy replayed, looking at Erza`s injuries over her body.

"I`ll be fine." Erza said with a smile.

"Alright, let`s go and gather with the rest." Ultear suggest as they started their way back.

After an half and hour of walking, the group met up with the last member of Team Natsu, who was sitting on the ground, talking with Meredy and Jellal, who were next to him in the same position. Cobra was still lying unconsciousness nearby and seemed totally forgotten from the one that defeated him.

"Natsu!" Happy screamed and just when he was about to jump into him, Erza literally pushed him aside and kneeled next to the Dragon Slayer, staring at his body.

"Natsu, are you okay?" She asked, seeing his wounds.

"I`m fine and I beat that guy, even thought he has that troublesome ability." Natsu replayed with grin.

"I knew you could do it." Ultear complimented the pink-haired boy.

"Of course." Salamande screamed lifting his right hand in the air, but placed it to it`s original position as soon as the pain from the poison came back.

"Looks like you got your ass owned too." Gray said with a smirk.

"Shut up, perv! You would have been worse if you were on my place." Natsu defended

"Natsu told us how he defeated this guy. It sounded pretty interesting." Jellal interrupted in the discussion.

"Anyways, it`s great that everybody are save." Wendy said with a smile.

"I think so too." Charla supported her partner.

"What`s wrong, Mahiro?" Lucy asked turning at leader of the revol, who was looking at Cobra.

"I`m not sure, but I get the feeling I know this man." Mahiro stated, surprising everyone around him.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering for some time now. Your smell is quite the same as his." Natsu said, earning a stare from everyone.

"Are you sure, Natsu?" Erza asked her lover.

"Yeah, now that both of them are close to each other." The pink-haired mage answered.

"But I don`t see much resemblance between them." Lucy commented.

"What`s this supposed to mean?" Happy asked

As the group sank in deep thinking, a strange magic caught their attention. Everyone turned at the very instant the felt it. It was dark and terrible magic, which even the ground to shake from it. Salamander slowly got up on his legs and clenched his hands in fist.

"That magic, that smell! Master Zero!" Natsu stated.

"Master Zero!?" Jellal asked in surprise. "Are you sure."

"Yeah." The Fire Dragon Slayer confirmed what the blue-haired man was fearing.

"The time for destruction is here." A voice spoke up. The group turned around and saw Oracion Seis`s master standing before them.

"It is really him." Jellal said.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked terrified by the magic energy that came from the dark wizard.

"Disappear!" Zero shouted, casting a beam of darkness at the group.

"Crap, there`s no time to dodge." Gray cursed.

The attack found it`s target, sending the group few meters back, until they hit the ground. The impact was so strong, that caused the roof to fall from the quake, creating thick smoke, which lasted for short period of time. Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière members and Mahiro were scattered through the floor in several directions. Slowly they opened their eyes, seeing that they`re not dead.

"We`re alive?" But how?" Lucy asked.

"I don`t know." Meredy replayed. "It`s like something stopped the full force of the attack.

"But what?" Happy asked.

"You guys okay?" Natsu`s voice ringed in their ears.

"Natsu, where are you?" Erza asked lifting her head and immediately gasped at what she saw.

One by one the rest looked forward as well and did exactly the same. Few meters ahead, Salamander was almost standing on one leg, puddle of blood was around him, which continued to grow. The sight was just too terrible to bear for everyone. The Dragon Slayer turned around, gave a quick grin and fell on the ground.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed in panic and immediately rushed to him.

A second later everyone else was around him as well, Wendy wasted no time and kneeled next to his body and started using her healing magic.

"Did he used himself as a shield to block the attack?" Jellal asked.

"But when did he do it?" Ultear asked. "He was behind us all when Zero attacked."

"So the Dragon Slayer saved you!?" Zero asked, looking at the group. "It seems that things are going good for me. He was probably the most troublesome from all of you to deal with it." He finished and broke out in a laugh. "Serves him right."

"You bastard! You will pay for that." Gray shouted and clenched his right hand in a fist and stepped forward, preparing to fight. The same did Jellal and Ultear

"You take Natsu and see if you can find some help." Ultear said, turning to the rest of the group

"Interesting!" Oracion Seis`s master said, putting his hand in front, giving the mages sign to attack. "How about that?" He said and stretched his hands. Gathering his magic in them.

"What is this?" Gray asked.

"This is bad." Jellal replayed. "Everyone, run!"

"Genesis Zero!" Zero screamed and clapped his hands together.

After a second a huge amount of dark phantoms appeared and started their way towards the group, closing in from every direction. The light mages founded themselves surrounded in no time, unable to escape nor block.

"Ultear! The ground, quickly!" Jellal shouted.

"There`s no need for that." Mahiro said and jumped in front of rest.

"Mahiro, what are you doing?" Lucy screamed.

"Actually, I lied that I don`t know what was implanted in me. I`m sorry." The man said catching everyone`s attention.

Suddenly, the phantoms aimed themselves directly at the old man, making with him. At first it looked like they devoured the target, but after a short time everyone saw that the phantoms just disappeared inside the man, leaving even the dark leader shocked.

"What was that?" Zero asked. "My magic had no effect!? But that`s impossible."

"Now!" Jellal shouted, making the dark guild`s master to look at him.

"You got it!" Gray nodded. "Second Origin, Release! Ice-Make: Unlimited: One Slided Chaotic Dance!" He screamed, creating a large amount of big ice swords, commanding them to attack the enemy.

Zero let his guard down due to his surprise when Mahiro deflected his attack and regretted it. The ice swords flew in a incredible speed, hitting him multiple times. The attack created a big figure of ice, trapping the dark mage in it. Ultear used her time arc to make the ice disappear, leaving the enemy falling from the air. The she clapped her two hands as bright blue light started to glow.

"Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!" Ultear said, creating giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surrounded and bind the opponent. The hit sent Zero further in the air. "Jellal, now!"

"Yeah!" The blue-haired man replayed and bowing down and pointed his hands downstairs. "True Heavenly Body Magic! Sema!"

The ground around began shaking, as the caster started glowing in a yellow light. Suddenly a large object came crashing from the roof. It was something like a humongous meteor, falling down on the target. When the meteor hits Zero, the force created a large explosion, engulfing a wide area, releasing a strong hurricane of air. After the wind stopped a large hole in was in the place where the meteor landed, leaving no trace from Oracion Seis`s master.

"Didn`t you went a little overboard?" Ultear asked her blue-haired guild mate.

"Don`t worry. Meredy and I evacuated everyone from the castle as soon as we got here." Jellal replayed.

"Still, I think you could have used something other." Ultear said, letting out a sign.

"More importantly, we must find some medic help for Natsu." Erza interrupted them.

"Alright." Both of them replayed as Jellal took the wounded Dragon Slayer on his back and they started they way out of the castle.

When the group got out, night had already moved in, with a whole moon, which lightened their path. After an hour of looking, they managed to find a medic center to help the pink-haired boy. It was crowded due the fact that many injured from today`s revolt were here to heal their wounds as well, so the group had to satisfy themselves with only room. Erza was sitting next to Natsu and didn`t move from their at all. The rest decided to step outside for a while to find a place where to stay the night.

Erza had hear head on Natsu`s stomach. She hadn`t stop crying since the accident in the castle. Fear and panic were overcoming her other senses, which reflected on the way how she talked the last hour and half. That was immediately noticed by her teammates as well as the members of Crime Sorcière and by Mahiro, but they understood her concern and didn`t pushed their luck to far. After all they were worried for their wounded friend as well. Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Meredy and Charla also had a shock when he collapsed on the ground. Even Ultear shred few tears no matter how hard she tried to restrain herself. It was the fact that it was the first time they saw the Fire Dragon Slayer injured so badly.

The next morning the group found the scarlet woman in the same position in which they left her. She wiped tears and lifter her head to greet them.

"Good Morning!" She greeted.

"Good Morning, Erza!" Lucy replayed.

"Good Morning, Erza-san!" Wendy greeted her friend.

"How`s Natsu?" Happy asked.

"He has yet to wake up." The redhead answered. "But the doctor came this morning and said that he will be fine. By the way, where are the rest?"

"They went to make things clear with both Oracion Seis and the government." Charla explained.

And like that the day passed by without knowing. Erza remained by Natsu`s side and didn`t move at all, so Lucy had to go get her something to eat. The rest of the group wrapped things with the government, which promised to take start anew, adding the rest of the country to their plans. Oracion Seis agreed to leave without casing anymore trouble and Mahiro got to talk with Cobra. It turned that Cobra was implanted with the same blood as Mahiro`s in order to survive from an accident.

Night came and Scarlet was left with the love of her life again. The others seemed to have found a hotel near the medic center and gave the woman a telecommunication lacrima in order to call them if something happens. The members of Crime Sorcière decided to head back to Fiore first thing in the morning, promising to drop by Fairy Tail and tell the Master that Team Natsu would delay their return for a little more time.

Erza thanked the independent guild` mages for the help and wished them safe trip back. The rest of team Nastu forced her to stretch outside for a while, telling her that she`ll tier herself just sitting in the room. After a short discussion, the redhead agreed and did so and left Wendy, Charla and Happy to watch over the un consciousness Dragon Slayer. When the night fell, the team`s leader returned beside Natsu, wished the rest a good night, turned out the lights and again moved a chair next to Natsu`s bed. Then smiled at him, lied her head down on his stomach and felt asleep.

**Okay, this is it, Chapter 5! Over 8k words = to 28 pages in Microsoft Word. This chapter was really hard to write, had an inspiration block between pages 8 and 9 for a while, but managed to break through it. Decided to not extend the battle in two chapters, which is the reason this one to be so long. However, I think I did great. Hope it was interesting for you two. Would be great if you leave a feedback about what you think. There`s always room for improvement, so don`t be shy to give your opinion.**

**By the way, I came with an idea for another story, so next chapter 6 may come out a little later. Still don`t know how to proceed, so please be patient.**

**Oh, and I want to thank those who gave me feedbacks, favorite and are following me and my work till now. I know it`s not a big number, but it means a lot to me, especially, because I thought I would fail with my story. But when I saw all those good comments and people following my story, I was really happy. Thanks! **

**Well, I think I`m going now. It`s late now in Bulgaria and sleepiness is knocking on my door. See ya! : ) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Natsus dream

**Hey there, people! Yeah, I`m finally done with chapter 6 of my Natsu x Erza, Unbreakable Love story. Had some work to do here and there, so that`s why I wasn`t able to finish it sooner. Plus, my ideas almost ran out at some points of working on the chapter as well as my inspiration. Gonna write more at the end of chapter, so I`m leaving you with my work! Enjoy! : )**

_**Chapter 6 – Natsu`s dream**_

_**Previous day**_

It was back then when Natsu decided that he had to protect everyone. Zero`s attack was coming at great speed towards them and no one from the group was prepared for the attack. They all just awaited to be hit. All, but one. And that one was Natsu Dragneel, who knew he had to do something and had the means to do it. While his friends waited, he used his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode to dash like a lightning all the way from the back of the group, reappearing at the front line. Then he used himself as a shield to block the dark wizard`s spell, taking most of it`s force and by that saved the rest from the pain.

A minute later, the group managed to recover from the attack and started regrouping and looking around to see if everyone`s safe. At first they though that it looked like that, but soon found out the truth. Erza was the first one to see what happened. Few meters in front of them, stood Natsu. He was standing on one leg, blood streamed down from his stomach all the way on the ground, creating a puddle from it, which continued to expand and expand.

That was when the redhead gasped, putting her hands in front of her mouth. One by one everyone else looked forward and gasped in shock. None could believe what they were seeing in front of them, nor wanted to believe it either. Even Crime Crime Sorcière`s members felt panic overwhelming their senses. Happy, Charla, Lucy and Wendy just couldn`t bear to look more and Gray, who didn`t though Natsu as his friend, felt a cold shiver going down his spine. However, the one that suffered the most was Scarlet. Right at that moment, fear, panic, horror, anger and hate, were the feelings controlling her.

The pink-haired mage gave a half-assed grin and fell on the ground. The last thing he saw was his lover rushing next to him, crying like the world has ended for her. He couldn`t help, but feel guilty for making the woman of his life cry. However, he knew he had done the right thing, by saving everyone and was really glad that he succeeded in doing so. Slowly his eyes stared closing, until unconsciousness took control, leaving his friends to fight against Oracion Seis`s master.

_**DREAM**_

Natsu opened his eyes and found that night was fell, covering everything in darkness. The only thing that lightened the area was the full moon. He also found himself surrounded by seven huge trees, that reached at least five meters from the ground. Between two of them spread a narrow path, which seemed to lead into a deeper place. Salamander stood there looking around, until he decided to go on the path. Walking for some time, the mage noticed he must be in a forest or something, as the only things that he saw so far were rocks, trees and bushes. After about twenty minutes of following the path, Natsu thought it would never end and he must be lost. While walking and watching at the sky, the Dragon Slayer felt his legs to start getting wet. He looked down and found that he is at the cost of what seemed to be a river. Taking a look ahead, Natsu hoped to see the other side of the river, but to no avail, only water could be seen.

"Where the hell am I?" Salamander asked under his nose.

"Have you forgotten?" A voice ringed through his ears.

"That voice?! I feel like I have heard it before." The pink-haired boy said turning 360 decrees. "My inner self, was it?" He asked unsure

"Indeed I am. And don`t you recognize this place?" The voice asked.

Natsu stood there silent and lost in thought, when his eyes widened, which suggested he remembered something.

"That`s the place where Igneel found me." Natsu answered, thinking about that time.

"Yes." The voice nodded in agreement. "Right here you were found by the Fire Dragon King and here you were abandoned by that man."

"That man?" The mage questioned.

Silence moved in as the Dragon Slayer began thinking what his inner self meant by 'that man'. After thinking for some time, he bowed his down as the answer came to his mind. The answer was no one than Natsu`s real father. He didn`t remember much about him, just that at very young age his mother passed away from illness and that his father never was interested in him. He didn`t remember how he looked or what was his name. He forgot how his mother looked like, just her name, Haru and that she was the one to give him a name, Natsu. He memorized also that she loved him with all her heart. Just like thinking about his past with his head down, few tears streamed down to his chin and fell on the ground.

"Why I am seeing this? Why do I have to remember all of this?" The pink-haired boy asked while tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"Because you can`t escape your past, nor you can forget about it completely. It will be a part of you as long as you live." The voice answered.

"Where are you?" Natsu asked.

"This is your dream, which means I`m everywhere in this place." The voice replayed.

"So I`m dreaming, huh!?" Natsu said and let a sign, wiping the tears from his face. "What am I supposed to do here?"

"Just continue your path and you`ll find out." His inner self answered as the voice began to fade, until only it`s echo remained.

Salamander gave another full turn to look around, hoping to find how to continue. Doing so, he saw that on his left the path continued and immediately started his way on it. Following it, Natsu had the chance of watching the river as it slowly became tighter and tighter, which didn`t change even after an hour of walking. The forest didn`t seem to end either, bushed blocked his path and trees streamed all the day about five meters in the air. Everything looked alike and didn`t had any difference from the others, except the river, which appeared to have become darker, leaving the impression that it must be deeper than few meters ago. It was also quiet, not even the wind made any noise, nor the river, making the night creeper than Natsu thought it was. Just walking like that, something caught the Dragon Slayer`s attention and path seemed to lead directly towards it. After getting closer he noticed that it was a huge cave, with two really big and old trees next to the entrance. In a minute he was right in front of the entrance, staring at the darkness that lied ahead. It was then when it hit him that this cave was the same one where Igneel took him to sleep. Natsu stood there unmoving for a while as memories of the time with the said dragon surfaced in his mind.

All of a sudden a strange feeling overwhelmed his senses, a feeling he encountered once at the Tenro Island while he was on the S-Class promotional exam. It was the feeling of death. His body immediately reacted to it by becoming stiff as a board. That feeling was coming straight from inside the cave and covered the air with it, making the forest around wither. Leaves fell from the trees, until they became dry and the branches started falling on the ground, the grass became dark as the color of the night and the air itself became poison to breath. It was certainly death that came out from darkness of the cave.

Salamander just stood there unable to move a muscle of his body and wondered why that feeling didn`t reflect on him. He was just few meters before from the center of what happened, but yet he seemed unhurt and untouched. Curiosity suddenly came to his mind as the eager to find what caused all of this to happen started fighting the fear in his body and slowly he start walking inside the dark place. Walking inside, Natsu couldn`t see a thing and relayed on the smell that came from the feeling. Step by step, he fell that he is getting closer and closer to the source and began quickening the pace by running slowly and soon enough he spotted a weak light, coming from further ahead. Picking up the pace again, Natsu headed towards the light, which grew with every second, until it remained few meters ahead.

As he neared, a face caught his attention, making him stop almost immediately. The face was that of a boy with a black hair and red eyes, dressed in a black and white robe. The boy turned and started staring at Natsu with a sad face as just like that tears started to stream down from his eyes. The person was holding some kind of strange sword in his right hand and a ragged book in his left one. Blood streamed down from the sword, making the Dragon Slayer to look better and gasp what he saw. There lied a corpse of a dragon. The corpse of the same dragon that raised and taught him his magic, Igneel. And the boy was none other than the legendary black wizard, Zeref.

"You shouldn`t have come, Natsu." Zeref spoke up.

"Igneel!" Natsu screamed and ran next to the dead dragon, ignoring the man.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn`t come, he would have lived." Zeref said with a cold voice. "But it`s too late now. What`s done is done and cannot be undone. This is what life is.

The pink-haired boy continued to ignore the black wizard and hug the death body of his foster father. After few minutes Zeref started to walk slowly, heading out of the cave. Making few steps, he turned to face the boy in his eyes.

"Remember, Natsu Dragneel! You are fated to live on the edge of life and death and depending on your actions you will be getting closer to one of them. Which one, is up to you to decide." The black-haired wizard said and just like that disappeared.

Salamander jumped on his feet and ran after the dark mage, but suddenly darkness surrounded him from everywhere. The image of Igneel`s death body started fading away until black was the only color seeable. The feeling of death also faded away, leaving an teary eyed Natsu, floating in the empty space.

"What was the purpose in me seeing this?" Natsu asked himself with a weak voice.

"There`s purpose in everything." A voice interrupted. "It may not be noticed with an simple eye, but still there`s purpose in everything, including dreams."

"Does that mean that if I am to meet Igneel again, the same thing will happen?" The Dragon Slayer questioned.

"It might happen or it might not. No one knows those things." Salamander`s inner self answered. "Look!"

Natsu turned and saw a bright light appearing, which eventually devoured him. The light lasted for couple of minutes and time seemed to have stopped. The darkness was replaced with light. As the light started to fade away, a blurred image appeared before the mage and slowly started to clear up, until he saw woman that held something in her arms. The woman had an red hair, much like Erza`s, but still different color, crimson. She had brown eyes and a face so white that she could have been mistaken for an angel. Natsu took a closer look and realized that thing in her arms was a baby, wrapped in a blanket. His eyes widened all of sudden when it hit him. The baby was no other than himself, it had a pink, spiky hair and brown eyes and was stretching his hands towards to the woman.

"Mother!" Natsu whispered, yet knowing she couldn`t hear him. He realized that this was a memory of when his mother was still alive.

The woman seemed happy, hugging her child and smiling at him. It was so wonderful to watch that Natsu just stood still and stared at the memory. The boy didn`t remember to have had a happy childhood before he met Igneel. However, after watching for some time, Salamander noticed that there was a hint of sadness in his mother`s eyes, which made him bow his head down, not wanting to look at the memory, but lifted immediately when his mother`s voice echoed to him.

"Listen, Natsu!" Haru called

The mage moved forward, hoping to hear what will be said, but suddenly returned his foot back, realizing that she must be talking to the Natsu in the past that was in her arms.

"I will always love you and I will remain forever in your heart. You won`t be alone." She stopped talking and moved her right hand and patted him on the head, then continued. "But it`s time we say goodbye, because your mother is very ill and doesn`t want you to get ill as well."

After hearing that, the Dragon Slayer thought that this must be his last memory with her as tears started streaming down from his face, falling in the black space, leaving no sound behind them. He continued to stare at the image in front of him, unmoving and stunned to talk.

"Promise me that you will never give up no matter what." The woman`s voice caught his attention again. "Do not lose to anyone. Remain strong until the very end. Be happy and always smile, because a smile will always make your days better, it will lift the sadness from your shoulders and it will surround you with more happiness."

Suddenly, the sound of an opening door reached Natsu`s ears and he stepped forward in order to take a closer look. After a second, a man came to the woman and child and stretched his hands, wanting to take the baby. His mother lifted the child and slowly and started moving it towards the man, making the baby to start crying.

"Remember, Natsu! Be strong and never let the darkness cover you. I love you!" The woman said and handed the wrapped in the blanket baby.

Natsu wasn`t able to see the man at all, just saw him as a dark figure, that took the baby and ran out of through the door, slamming it after. The Dragon Slater reached out his left hand towards the female, but to no avail. The image disappeared just like that and left Salamander with the darkness around him. Silence moved in again and time once again appeared to had hit a stop, making the mood even creeper. The mage remained with his left hand stretched for few minutes, until he moved it back to the body, clenched in a fist and shaking. His body was shaking and not from the creepiness, but from the sadness that controlled him right at this very moment.

"Why the hell do I have to remember this?" Salamander screamed. Lifting his head up.

"No one can choose what they want to see in their dreams. They just happen. Some show bright and happy thoughts of what your mind think is, other show dark thought and sad memories of a person`s deepest past. They are those, which illustrate things that might or might not happen in the future. You can`t change that." The mage`s inner self answered

"But why?" Natsu asked in a whisper.

"I don`t have knowledge of this question, because I`m your inner self. A self that represents your feelings and emotions, your thoughts, your memories, your deepest desires. Everything about you." The voice replayed.

"So either I wanted to remember about my mother or the desire to just see her again to control over me." Natsu commented again in a whisper.

"That`s correct." His inner self agreed. "And it seems that you have yet what to see before awaking."

The voice said and again a bright white light appeared and covered everything in it, replacing the black with an white abyss. After the light completely faded, the mage found himself on something like a stadium. He gave a quick 360 decrees loop and realized that he had seen this stadium before and started thinking where exactly. Soon enough he seemed to have reached to the answer. He remembered seeing this at Fiore`s capital, Crocus and the stadium was the same where the Grand Magic Games were held. The stands were empty, no one, but him appeared to be there. However, when he lifted his head, Natsu saw some kind of fire monster in the air on his left and an another black monster to his right. After a short look up, he recalled seeing the black one somewhere before. Memories of Tenro Island and the S-Class promotional exam surfaced in his mind as well the fight with the dark guild, Gremoire Heart and the dragon that overpowered all of them, no matter how much they tried. No matter he was a mage specialized in fighting a thing like that, a dragon with black wings, a dragon that obeyed no one, a dragon that used to be a human long ago. It was exactly the same one, Acnologia, the Dragon King.

All of a sudden, the two monsters started clashing, causing havoc and chaos everywhere. The stadium`s ground stared shaking, the stands were destroyed in a flash, leaving a trace of fire after it. He looked above to the two battling monsters and saw the moon floating right above them. It had a strange color, a color that deepened the mood even more. It was the same moon, that Natsu saw two times before. First, when he was abandoned by his foster father and second, when Future Rouge used the Eclipse portal to call dragons from it in order to conquer the world.

The other monster was unknown to the Dragon Slayer. It had flames all over his body and looked more like a human compared to the Chaos Dragon. Yet he was fighting equally with the enormous opponent, which surprised Natsu even more. By looking at it, the pink-haired boy thought the monster must be a fire type, judging by it`s attacks.

As Salamander stared at the battle, he failed to notice the ground under him break a part, causing him to fall from the whole. While falling, the pink-haired boy noticed that this place haven`t change from when he fought Sting and Rouge at the games, however, something caught his eyes. A girl was lying at the bottom of the place, unmoving and wounded. Blood covered great amount of her body, only her face was untainted by the blood. Her two legs seemed broken at first sight, one of the arms was heavily burned. When Natsu fell on the groud, he immediately got up and ran up to the unconsciousness person, grabbed and lifted her head and saw that she didn`t get out without any injures on the head. Her left eye was burned as well. The mage gave the girl a quick look from head to foot and thought he hadn`t seen her before. She had blue, long hair, similar to Wendy`s one, blue eyes that remained him of Mira and Lisanna and their eyes. She wore short jeans and a white T-Shirt, which the blood on it even more noticeable.

"Wonderful!" A voice caught Natsu`s attention, making him lift his head.

It appeared that the voice came from somewhere above, which left an echo that lasted for few seconds. It was a man`s voice. A dark, cold one. That was what the pink-haired boy thought.

"Soon I shall reunite with my master! My creator!" The man spoke again.

"Creator?!" Natsu repeated that exact word with a astonishment.

As Fairy Tail`s wizard continued to look at the hole, a dark figure appeared on the edge of it and looked straight down and smirked at the Dragon Slayer. The two continued to watch for about a minute as none of them made a move, just stared at the other one.

"Who are you?" Salamander shouted

"Natsu Dragneel! You have fulfilled your role." The man from above said, looking at the wizard. "Die and wander in the sea of darkness!"

After that, the man lifted his right hand and by the second a strange kind of water started pouring through the hole all the way down and started filling the place with it, trapping Natsu and the body of the girl in it. When the Dragon Slayer started sinking, he realized that this wasn`t a normal water. He felt like sinking in the darkness.

Soon enough Natsu noticed that the image started to fade away, sending him back in the empty dark space. When it completely disappeared, the mage began to catch his breath, thinking about the strange water. He remained like this for couple of minutes, not talking, not moving, just thinking until he became calm once again.

"Damn, I just can`t get it. What is the connection between all the things I saw?" The pink-haired boy asked in a whisper.

"If you knew the answer, you probably didn`t need to see this." His inner self answered

"So this might happen too?!" Natsu questioned, hoping to get a got explanation.

"It might or it might not. I don`t know, but it may appear something that you fear that will happen. There are many suggestions." The inner Natsu replayed.

"Something that I fear it will happen?!" The boy asked in a surprise. "But apart from seeing Acnologia, I don`t know that girl or the hooded man. So that isn`t poss…" Salamander was about to finish, but went quiet all of a sudden.

He remembered the very first vision he had from the start of the dream, where he saw Zeref killing his foster father, Igneel. He bowed his head down and tears started streaming down from his eyes. And even though it was a dream, he felt like reality hit him hard. After all for him, the purpose of this trip was to find the said dragon. It was the first time Natsu actually got to understand the meaning of the phrase 'think carefully before doing or saying something' and he felt like a fool for being so careless at times. Right at the moment, the Dragon Slayer began to think if he`s actually doing the right thing going to Isenberg and will the dream will became reality if he does so. Hesitation took control of his mind as a certain question formed itself, which was should he continue on the journey or give up and go back to Fiore without even trying.

"It looks like you are beginning to understand why all of this was shown to you." His inner self interrupted in, making him lift his head.

Natsu remained silent, not replaying to his other self, just thinking and thinking and not doing anything else. It was then, the wizard felt like he is trapped in a black room without no light, no air, no exit. Certainly a familiar feeling came to his mind, sending few shivers down his spine. It was the feeling of loneliness. Something he thought he would never experience again in his life. A feeling that he tried to forget about after spending couple of years at Fairy Tail.

As he stood there thinking his vision began to blur and his head started to hurt, forcing him to put his left hand on the forehead and bow his head down. The empty black space started squeezing around as a bright white light appeared and spread itself everywhere.

"What now?" Salamander asked in a whisper.

"It`s finally time for you to return to reality." His inner self replayed as the voice began to echo in the distance.

"I see. I`m waking up." The boy commented with a rather calm voice.

"Remember, dreams will be one of the things to guide you until the end of your life. Whenever you decide to trust them or not, it`s only up to you and you alone. For dreams are the place where a person finds himself. Until we meet again." The voice said, after which he vanished.

Soon after that the light completely covered everything, including the Dragon Slayer, putting an end to his dream.

_**DREAM END**_

_**Three days after the accident.**_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a lying on a bed in a room, colored in black. The sunlight was shining straight at his face through the only window in the room and he thought it must be morning. He unwrapped the blanket over him to find his body being in bandages from the stomach, all the way to the shoulders. The mage lifted himself up until he was in a sitting position and started looking around the room. It was just when his eyes stopped on the only entrance, the door opened, revealing Erza Scarlet, walking and caring a bag with some products.

When the redhead saw her lover awake, she dropped the bag on the floor and immediately rushed to the bed and hugged him with all her strength as tears started falling from her brown eyes. Natsu just sat still and didn`t move, remembering about the fight with Oracion Seis in the castle and especially what he did in order to save Erza and his friends. Silence moved in for the next few minutes, the couple remained in the exact same position, without moving, without talking, just hugging.

"You idiot!" Scarlet finally broke the silence. "You had me worried and just what were you thinking, jumping in front of the attack."

"Sorry, I just needed to do something to save all of you." Natsu apologized, breaking up the hug. "And sorry for making you worry and cry. I`m really pathetic, after saying that I will not make you cry out of sadness and sorrow." He finished with his head bowed down.

"I don`t care about that right now." Erza replayed as she stretched her left hand and grabbed his head by the chin and lifted it and kneeled forward and locked her lips with his.

They kissed for about three minutes, until the woman parted and looked at her partner in life and whipped the remaining tears from her eyes. After that she went to the door, picked the bag and returned to the bed, taking few fruits out of it. From which couple of apples, two pears and three peaches. She also took out two sandwiches and handed one of them to Natsu.

"Here! You must be hungry after sleeping for three days." The redhead said and picked the other one for herself.

"Thanks!" The boy thanked as he took a bite.

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked, looking the mage next to her.

"Great! Looks like I`m fully healed." Natsu commented. "By the way, where are we?"

"This is Misaki city`s medic center. We took you here after the battle ended and you were unconsciousness for three days." Erza explained, looking out of the window. "The commotion with the revolt has ended as the government promised to start at new and think about the other cities and villages in the country as well."

"What about Oracion Seis?" The Dragon Slayer asked his next question.

"Master Zero was defeated thanks to our ex-dark wizard friends. After which the dark guild also promised to leave the city and to not cause troubles. Although, I`m sure this will be until they reach Fiore." She stopped for a second and continued. "Ultear, Meredy and Jellal also went on the way back to our country and said that they will pay Fairy Tail a visit to tell the Master, that we will be coming back later than expected.

"I see." The pink-haired mage said with a hint of disappointment in his voice and bowed his head down.

"What`s wrong?" Erza questioned, looking at Natsu.

"No, it`s nothing." The Dragon Slayer replayed cracking a grin.

"Really?!" The redhead asked as she leaned her head on his right shoulder.

"Yeah, it`s just about a dream. Nothing more." He answered and put up a smile on his face, hoping that she`ll drop the subject.

"If you say so, I`ll believe you. However, if something`s bothering you, please feel free to share, okay?!" The woman said, lifted her head and kissed him on the forehead.

"You got it." The boy replayed and caught his lover in a hug. "Once again, I`m really sorry for making you even more trouble." He finished and tightened his grip.

They remained like this for about a minute, in which Erza felt something going down her white blouse all the way down to the blue skirt she wore. She pulled back and saw the pink-haired mage crying. So many tears were falling from his eyes, straight to the bed. He was crying so much, that even Erza didn`t managed to remember when was the last time she saw him cry so much. Closing the space between them, the female used her right hand and whipped the tears from his eyes, then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, continuing to do so in the next couple of minutes.

Suddenly the sound of screaming exceed made them broke the kiss, just in time before something crashed in Natsu, burying it`s head in him. When the boy looked down, he saw Happy in his arms, crying and crying. They turned towards the door and saw the rest of their team standing at the room`s entrance. Lucy, Wendy and Charla were smiling at them, while Gray had an half-assed smirk on his face, but still a smirk. Slowly they went next to the bed where Natsu, Erza and Happy were siting.

"Morning guys!" Natsu greeted his teammates.

"Good morning, Natsu-san! How are you feeling?" Wendy asked her fellow Dragon Slayer.

"I feel fine." The pink-haired mage answered with a smile.

"You know, you had us worried by doing something so reckless." Lucy stated.

"I`m sorry guys, I just reacted to fast back then." Salamander apologized to his friends.

"Seriously, you go overboard sometimes." Gray spoke up next.

"What?! Don`t tell me you were worried about me as well. It might rain soon or something like that." Salamander replayed with a hint of joke in his voice, looking at the ice mage.

"Like hell!" Gray shouted back.

"Stop it you two." Lucy interrupted in. "Natsu, you must rest, so refrain from provoking Gray."

"Okay, okay." Natsu nodded in agreement, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, looks like he`s fine now." Charla commented from Wendy`s hands.

"But Natsu, how did you manage to get from the back of the group all the way to the front?" Happy asked parting apart from his partner.

"Yeah, I`m curious about that too." Gray said, looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Even Ultear and the rest didn`t had any idea."

"It`s a secret." The pink-haired wizard replayed with a smirk on his face. "At least for now."

"Anyways, I suggest we stay here for two more days, until Natsu recovers completely and then we`ll head back on the road. Okay?!" Erza interrupted.

"Aye!" The rest of the team members shouted in agreement.

After that rest decided to go to do something outside, leaving the couple alone in the room. Erza lied next to the boy and started talking for some time, before the redhead saw Natsu closing his eyes. She put her left hand on his face and than smiled at him.

"Rest for now, my Dragon Slayer! Rest, my Natsu!" She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. It wasn`t too long before the woman fell asleep too, hugging her lover.

**So it stop here for now. I used the chance that there`s nothing about Natsu`s past before meeting Igneel neither in the manga or in the anime and created my own version of it. I thought of the name of his mother, Haru, which translated from Japanese means, spring. Mainly decided it, because of the meaning of Natsu`s name, summer. I`m going to describe his original father more as well, maybe I can even think something interesting with him. But for now, that will do. **

**Also this will not be the last time I mention the girl that Natsu saw in his dream as is it`s my plans to give her more action in this story. I already have couple of ideas regarding her, but that will come eventually in the next chapters, so I`m not going to share anything about her yet. :D **

**All in all, the the topic of this chapter, was mainly to show what`s going on in Natsu`s head. What he desires and fears most will happen if he continues of his journey to Isenberg. I think it`s not the best out of all 6 chapters I wrote so far, but I don`t think it`s that bad either. **

**With that said, I`ll stop with the spoilers, cause it might get not interesting for you, readers! I hope you liked the chapter! See ya soon! x) **


End file.
